Her True Self
by kazza-spexy
Summary: Lame title ... Sakura Haruno has a secret, a secret that could tear her world apart... however, she doesn’t even know what it is....MultiSaku
1. Chapter 1:Those Who Forgot

**Kazza: i know what your thinking ZOMG stop starting new stories and work on ur old ones!!!! lol anyways I'm hoping ya like this BTW i know mah grammer SUCKS ^_^;**

**Sakura: yep it sure does**

**Kazza: -_- just do the disclaimer some one plz**

**Hinata: kazza does not own the Naruto fandom**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Those Who Forgot**

Sakura was glad when Hiashi Hyuuga gave permission for Hinata and Neji to teacher her, the Hyuuga clan's most powerful techniques….

_Flashback_

"_Well, alright I will allow you two to teach Sakura. After _that _incident you became like another daughter to me anyway" Hiashi sated looking at the three teenagers sitting before him._

_Huge smiles spread across the two female's faces while a smaller one was on the face of the male_

_The three then stood heading towards the sliding door, Neji was the first to leave followed by Hinata, however, just before Sakura left she stopped turning to face the Hyuuga clan head_

"_Thank you, Hiashi-sama" Sakura said bowing, then leaving_

"_I wonder if Hokage-sama knows about the foul seal on Sakura's chakra..." Hiashi muttered to himself before continuing the paperwork on his desk._

_End flashback_

That was over a month ago, and Sakura was as Hinata and Neji put it 'Extremely talented' when it came learning the Gentle Fist techniques, because Sakura is a medic-nin she already knew about chakra pathways (well more than most) so she was finding that she was in fact quite good at hitting the chakra points

Hinata and Neji took turns with Sakura's training usually alternating weekly, unless a mission came up this week however was Hinata's turn, the two konoichi were currently at the training field engorged in an Gentle Fist taijutsu match. The only words that past between the two where little pointers given by Hinata every now and then, they had been uninterrupted for two hours now however…

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the training field running towards the two konoichi

"What is it Naruto? Can't you see that we're training?" Sakura replied a bit peeved, both her and Hinata getting out of their fighting stances

"Teme's back!!!!"

"S-sasuke-san i-is b-back?" Hinata stuttered (she always did when Naruto was around) then looked at Sakura, knowing what her reaction would be

"…….."

"Aren't you glad I'm back Sakura?" came the ever smug voice of Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura turned her head to look monotonously at him; he was wearing the same outfit that he was when her, Naruto, Sai and Yamato saw him at Orochimaru's hideout shortly after the Teiuchi bridge/4 tailed Naruto incident, also he wasn't alone;

to Saskue's left, was a sky-blue-ish/white haired guy with dark violet eyes, he wore black pants, a violet-ish top and black nin shoes,

to his right; a red haired, red eyed female who wore short-shorts, a purple/pink top, black boots that went up to her thighs and to top her outfit off were glasses adorning her face,

And standing behind him was an orange haired, orange eyed guy who simply wore light blue pants, a white shirt and black nin sandals.

If Sakura remembered the reports correctly they were; Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo.

Karin snorted "This _pink_ haired little girl was on your team? It's no wonder you left"

"You shouldn't underestimate someone by the color of their hair" Juugo stated giving Sakura a once over '_If they can't sense what I can then they're morons' _He thought

'_**Cha! At least the big guy is smart as for that red haired bit-'**_

'_oh be quiet' _Sakura thought cutting off her inners rant

Sasuke being the smug ass that he was merely snorted at Juugo's statement and was about to say something when Sakura cut him off

"Hina-chan don't we have to be at the main house now?"

"Y-yes, we do"

a couple of days after Hiashi granted his permission he told them he'd like to assess what Sakura had learned at least once a month, the girls had chosen today to go see him

"Good, see you later Naruto-kun, Juugo-san" Sakura said walking past giving the two boys small nods

"S-see you N-naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered catching up to Sakura both were out of sight in a matter of moments.

"See what you did teme?"

"hn"

Sasuke then looked around the training field, from what he had heard Sakura was a destructive force when fighting however, the field looked un-touched then he noticed a tree at the far end of the field had something carved into it, slowly walking over he was expecting to see something like 'Sasuke + Sakura 4 eva' or 'I *heart* Sasuke' except he saw three words that confused him…

'Those Who Forgot'

* * *

**Sooooooo who likes it? who hates it? who thinks i should write more?**

**Reviews are LOVE  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Time And Time Again

**Kazza: wow 2 chaps in 24 hours....my grammer still sucks**

**Sakura: at least you admit it**

**kazza: true**

**Neji: kazza does not own the Naruto fandom

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Time and Time Again**

Hiashi was impressed, in one month Sakura had learnt what most take _three_ months to learn. She was able not only to parry _his _blows but make several of her own, though…

"The fact that you don't have the Byakuugan shows in your attacks" he stated sitting on the deck gently picking up the tea Hinata had brought out for them

"Yeah, trying to pinpoint the chakra points by memory alone during battle is a bit difficult…. actually during the training we were doing earlier I asked Hinata to try without hers" Sakura said sipping her tea

"Oh? How did you fair Hinata?" Hiashi asked turning to look at his eldest daughter

"It was a bit difficult as Saku-chan said, though our training wasn't as intense as the match you two just had"

"Ah, oh did you two hear about Sasuke Uchiha returning?"

A sudden gloom came over Sakura and it became obvious that they had indeed heard, they sat in silence drinking their tea or eating pocky until Hinata spoke

"Juugo-san was nice, and the other one…what was his name again?"

"Suigetsu" Sakura supplied

"Yeah they were ok…but that Karin girl…her voice hurt my ears" Hinata then put her hands over her ears for emphasis

Sakura just laughed at that "oh, Hina-chan I _agree_ and-"

Sakura was cut off as an ANBU poofed in front of them; the ANBU's mask was a cat one

"Yes?" Hiashi asked going from Father Mode to Clan Head Mode

"My apologies for interrupting, Hyuuga-sama -" he then bowed politely before continuing "- however Hokage-sama wishes to see Haruno-san and Hinata-hime in ten minutes"

The way he addressed Hinata immediately told them that this ANBU was in fact a Hyuuga

"Good" Sakura said standing up "Ten minutes gives me a chance to wash up, one does build up a sweat sparing against a clan _head_"

Despite the mask Sakura, Hinata and Hiashi could tell that he had raised an eyebrow at Sakura's statement

"Well, I must be off to inform the others" he said poofing off as quickly as he came

"Others?" Hinata and Sakura asked at the same time before shrugging

Hinata was about to grab the cups to take them inside when Hiashi stopped her

"You to should get ready, like the ANBU said Hokage-sama is expecting you"

"Ok" they both chorused making their way inside

"….Clothes" Sakura said after a little while looking at Hinata as they walked towards the bathroom

"Clothes? .....oh right….heh….ummm…Oh! the clothes you were wearing when you slept over last week were washed with my clothes I'll go grab them from my room, ok?" Hinata then turned in an opposite direction to Sakura, though Sakura knew the Hyuuga _district _like the back of her hand so she'd never get lost here

-

The warm water felt good on the small bruises she had, Sakura stiffened a bit when the bathroom door opened

"It's just me Saku-chan" came Hinata's sweet voice "…..did you think it was Neji-nii again?"

Sakura instantly blushed at that memory

_Flashback_

_Sakura loved sleepovers at Hinata's house as did the others and currently they were watching a horror movie –courtesy of Temari- _

"_eep! Don't open the door" Ino squealed grabbing Sakura's left arm in a death grip_

_This was ridiculous her right arm was already numb from Hinata, her left leg from Tenten and her right leg from Temari_

'**Where on us does it say "horror movie teddy"?' **_her inner asked_

'Our tee-shirt…it literary says "horror movie teddy bear"'

'…**.what the hell?! where the fuck did we get something like that?!?!'**

'Birthday gift from Gaara'

'…**.Gaara? You serious?'**

'Yep'

"_Eep noo" then it happened, in her fright Ino had spilt her cola over Sakura's head….how you ask? Ino had threw her hands up obviously forgetting about her drink in her hand and…yeah_

"_Gah, Ino-pig!!"_

"_Sorry"_

"………_."_

"_Ah, Saku-chan you can go wash up if you'd like"_

"_You sure hina-chan?"_

"_Yeah….don't forget your towel!"_

_-_

_Sakura enjoyed her shower, stepping out she was about to grab her town when….Neji walked in_

_They stared at each other for a moment….then Neji's eyes traveled down_

_Sakura's scream woke the _district; _she quickly grabbed her towel rapping it around her_

_The other four girls were the first to the scene, each holding a weapon of some sort; Temari had her fan, Ino had four senbon needles, Tenten had a mace and Hinata had a kunai. They looked between a blushing Sakura and an equally blushing Neji,_

_Temari was able to put together what happened before the other three, she swiftly opened her fan swinging it towards Neji screaming "PERVERT!!!!"_

_Hiashi arrived at the scene moments later to see a hole in the wall, a tomato colored Sakura, a fainted Hinata, a fuming Temari, Ino was fanning the unconscious Hinata and Tenten was trying to calm Temari down_

_End flashback_

Although Sakura had forgiven Neji for that incident, Temari insisted on standing guard when ever she and Sakura stayed at Hinata's…though their was one time when it was just Sakura staying…..and it happened again…

Hiashi remembered because he had to dress Neji's wounds muttering

"You'll never learn to knock will you Neji? And each time you'll end up in a bloody mess"

Neji just smirked before looking at his uncle

"Time and Time Again"

* * *

**In case you didn't figure it out Neji walks in on Sakura on PURPOSE wow i made a pervie neji  
**

**BTW neji is pretty cool i hope i didn't acidenly bash him in any way lol**

**my muse for this fic seems to be alive so if you like it i'll continue k?**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Just An Awesome Show

**kazza: wow 3 chapters in 24 hours**

**Sakura: you do know it's like 5:30AM right?**

**kazza: yeah so? i wanna squeeze as much as i can out of mah muse while i can**

**Sakura: you need sleep girl!!**

**kazza: yeah later**

**Gaara: kazza does not own the Naruto fandom

* * *

****Chapter 3: Just An Awesome Show**

Sakura had dressed quickly after her shower, and then she and Hinata made their way to the Hokage tower on the way hey had run into Kiba and Shino who were also told by a cat ANBU that the Hokage wanted to see them, the four of them stared chatting while they continued toward their objective

"I can't believe Sasuke is back, and what gives that ass the right to just waltz back in Konoha, huh?"

"Arf, arf"

"See Akamaru knows what I'm saying" yelled Kiba

Shino sensing the death aura coming off Sakura decided to change the subject

"How is you training coming along Sakura-chan?"

"Awesome, Hiashi-sama said I'm doing well….though…."

"Hum…what is it Saku-chan?" Hinata asked looking at Sakura only to see her blushing lightly

"Well it's just…well..umm…heh, when I'm training with Neji he seems to be getting awfully close"

"But I get close too Saku-chan" Kiba looked at the girls with slightly wide eyes when Hinata said that

"You're different Hina-chan!"

"Arf"

"Gah, don't say things like that!!" yes as you can tell Sakura has spent enough time with squad 8 and can understand Akamaru

"Ya know Sakura-chan maybe Neji just likes you or may-"

"OH MY GOD!! HE DOES IT ON PURPOSE!?!?!" Sakura yelled cutting of Kiba and effetely stopping

"Who does what on purpose?" Shino asked

"Neji!! He walks in to the bathroom when I'm showering on purpose!!"

"WHAT?!?!!" came a very distinct female voice to their left

"…….ah….hey Tema-chan, what are you doing here?" it was known throughout Konoha and Suna that Temari was overprotective when it came to Sakura and Hinata. Neji, Kiba, Kankuro and even Lee learnt that fact the HARD way

"Does it matter _why_ I'm here-" Temari said her teeth gritted….then she finally exploded "GAH WILL THESE MEN NEVER LEARN!!!???"

"Tema-chan calm down, maybe I'm reading into this too much"

"Reading too much into what Sakura-san?" turning her head she was met with orange eyes

"Oh it's just you Juugo-san, *phew* for a minute there I thought Gaara had just heard that" Sakura then looked around

"You're by your self?"

"Yeah, Karin's screeching was giving me a headache"

"Ah"

"By the way, you changed the subject…and why would you worry about the Kazekage finding out?"

"Heh well I was visiting Suna one time and some guy started hitting on me and well….Gaara sent his sand after him" Sakura turned to look back at Temari

"How is he anyway?"

"Better, though he still has nightmares about being buried alive…..Wait a minute stop changing the subject Neji MUST DIE!!"

"Why must Neji-san die oh youth-full Temari-san?" Juugo raised an eyebrow at the green clad adult

"Yeah, Tema-chan what did Neji do to earn your wrath this time?" Tenten asked walking around her sensei turned squad leader

"For the same reasons as before!!"

"WHAT?!?"

"Please calm down you two, I don't think Neji-nii does it on purpose" Hinata said looking between the two fuming konoichi who didn't look like they'd calm down any time soon

"So you all got the summons too then?" Sakura looked to see Sai standing there regarding the group

"Yeah…." Sakura quickly grabbed Shino's wrist to look at his watch "GAH we're going to be late"

She quickly grabbed Hinata's and Temari's hands and started running towards the Hokage Tower the others hot on their heals

--

"Just on time" Tsunade looked at all those in the meeting room mentally going through her check list

Sakura, check. Hinata, check. Temari, check. Shino, check. Kiba, check. Sai, check. Tenten, check. Ino, check. Guy, check. Lee, check. Shikamaru, sleeping but still here so check. Choji, check. Juugo, check. Suigetsu, check. Asuma, check. Kurenai, check.

…..so who was missing? Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Neji and Kankuro

"Sorry I'm late baa-chan!!!" Naruto yelled as he skidded into the room followed by the other four

"Good, now that your all here-"

"Tsunade-shoushu, **(sp?) **Kakashi-sensei isn't here"

"………..I'll tell him later considering he's usually like an hour or more late"

"Ok, now this a grand mission regarding the Akatsuki" Tsunade paused to scan the reactions

"We have heard that they have a base not too far from here, the mission is to go there get all the information you can get your hand on and come back ALIVE"

"Jiraiya will be joining you as their have been rumors that the Akatsuki Leader is there, too and-"

"GAH" everyone looked at Sakura with WTF faces

"YOU" Sakura yelled pointing at Shino "keep those bugs away from me AND YOU" she yelled pointing towards the closed door "I know your there, you and your perverted sand can just show your self"

Said door opened to reveal a smirking Gaara

Temari -who hadn't stopped twitching since Sakura's outburst- opened her fan swinging it at Shino and Gaara

"You may be my bother and the Kazekage Gaara but a pervert is a pervert….speaking of perverts Neji Hyuuga you will die!!"

"Gah!" the three 'perverts' were now running down Konoha's main street with not only Temari and Tenten at their heals but a equally angry Tsunade

"…..what did they do?" suigetsu asked watching the three run for their lives

"Well Neji, has been acting weird for a while….and walking in on me taking showers or baths whenever I say at Hina-chan's. Gaara, has been acting weird too…he violently attacks any guy that flirts or hits on me and his sand crawls all over me sometimes. And Shino's bugs just do the crawling thing"

"damn, you have some strange guys after you"

"……"

"Yo, did I miss anything?" Kakashi asked poofing out of nowhere

"Just An Awesome Show"

* * *

**Hey i was wondering do you guys actually enjoy my humor?**

**anyways i'm gonna start moving the plot (sasuke:there's a plot?, kazza:yes of corse there is) along maybe.....^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4:Those Who Remember

**kazza: wow another one....zzzzzz**

**Sakura: *sigh* at least finish posting before you fall asleep**

**kazza: mk......some one disclaimer now**

**Tobi: kazza-chan does not own Tobi**

**Sakura: your suppost to say she doesn't own the Naruto fandom right kazza?**

**kazza: ...................

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Those Who Remember**

It had taken 6 ANBU, 3 Jounin and 1 Pervy Sage to stop the three raging konoichi from ripping Neji, Shino and Gaara apart, however once calm Tsunade went back to explaining the mission in her now extremely breezy office.

"Now as I was saying, ummm….oh yeah Jiraiya is going with you all because the Akatsuki Leader might be there, oh and Akatsuki we thought were dead have been rumored to have been seen too"

"As in Sasori no Akasuna?" Sakura asked her mentor a serious look on her face

"Yes, though the nature of his resurrection is unknown so you _all _need to be careful. Any questions?"

"Nah, I think we got it all covered baa-chan, though you three!" Naruto yelled pointing to Neji, Shino and Gaara who where currently tied up in chains –courtesy of Tenten- "will be staying far away from Sakura-chan, got it?"

--

Half-way there they decided to rest in a small clearing –witch looked even smaller with 22 people resting in it- Sakura was instantly flanked by the other konoichi the only female there that didn't seem to care was Karin though she was all gaga over Sasuke…

Speaking of the guy with chicken butt hair he was staring at Sakura wondering what made her so special that the other guys were willing to try –I repeat try- to get pass her bodyguards Temari and Tenten just to touch her…_WTH has happened?!? Why is Sakura queen bee? Why is even the KAZEKAGE pining after her?!? _All these questions swam around in his head never finding answers

"Why is Juugo talking to Sakura?" he asked out loud

Naruto's head spun around so fast the others were surprised that his neck didn't snap, they all then just stared as Sakura laughed at something Juugo had told her

Naruto snapped

"What The Hell?!?! Why do you girls let _him_ near her and not any of us? even me?!?!"

"Because, 1) he's not pervy 2) even if he is at least he's not stupid enough to do something while we are here and 3) he's not annoyin like you!!" yelled Temari

Naruto simply pouted, the next thing that happened shocked everyone

Juugo had just stood up and he had accidently pushed Sakura into Hinata resulting in a kiss between the two, witch caused Hinata to faint Sakura was about to sigh when she sensed someone watching them

Everyone seemed to freeze, Sakura was about to pass it off as pre-mission jitters when an orange, black and red blur tackled her

"Oh no, is the pretty eyed girl ok? Tobi wants to know tell Tobi"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at 'Tobi' who was now sitting on her

"Er…Tobi-kun ca-"

"How do you know Tobi's name?"

Everyone sweat dropped at his question

"Er…lucky guess…now Tobi-kun can you GET OFF ME!"

Tobi made no attempt to move his body he merely moved hid head to the side in an attempted puppy-dog look "…Tobi has seen you before"

"I don't think we've met I would have remembered someone as….unique as you Tobi-kun"

"Tobi didn't say he's met you before just seen you…..Ah now Tobi remembers Sasori-sempai has a picture of you on his work bench!"

Sakura stilled only then did she recognize Tobi's outfit

"Akatsuki!" she growled jumping away from him, a still unconscious Hinata in her arms only when she laded a good few meters away form him, did the rest of his sentence register I her mind

"Wait, Sasori has a picture of _me_ on his work bench…..THAT'S CREAPY!!"

"Tobi knows but when Deidara-sempai tried to take the picture so he could 'blow it up', Sasori-sempai attacked him with _50_ puppets just to get that picture back, it took Leader-sama, Hidan-sempai, Kakuzu-sempai _and _Itachi-sempai just to get them to stop…but Tobi got the prize in the end!!" he reached into his cloak pulling out a photo of Sakura in mid-air, surprisingly he handed it straight to Sakura

"This was taken during our fight" Sakura stated

"Yes it was, and I'd very much like it back Sakura-chan" Sakura's eyes went wide at hearing _his_ voice

Spinning around to look at the other end of the clearing there stood Sasori no Akasuna in all his glory his arm extended towards Sakura and the picture she held

"W-why d-do you h-have this?" Sakura asked a little shaky

"It commemorates my first love"

"L-love?"

"Yes, my love for you Sakura-chan"

If it were possible to die of embarrassment and shock then she'd be dead 100 times by now and if looks could kill Sasori would have died a million times by now, the glares he was receiving from the konoichi was hell and add to that the other's glares well…yeah

"Sasori-no-danna why the hell would you love the girl the killed you, un?!" yelled the frustrated blond nuke-nin who had just fallen out of a near by tree; his hair was now a mess

Tobi openly laughed at his Sempai's discomfort

"grrrr, shut up Tobi, un!!"

"But, Deidara-sempai it's funny"

"No it's not, un"

"….well Tobi thinks it's funny"

Tobi then bounded over to the still stunned Sakura and draped his arms around her neck from behind her **(A/N; not as dirty as it sounds)**

Sasori glared at the masked idiot "….Tobi?" he asked with gritted teeth

'Tobi' merely smirked under his mask "Yes, Sasori-sempai?"

"_What _-pray tell- do you think you are doing?" Sasori asked through gritted teeth again

"Sakura-chan looked like she needed a hug so Tobi gave her one"

The vein on Temari's forehead popped and she was now running towards Tobi and Sakura, he dodged her attack easily, she couldn't use her wind attacks because she could hurt Sakura and Hinata

"Damn it, Saku-chan come on snap out of it and kick his butt!!"

Sakura didn't hear Temari's shout, nor could she feel the weight of Tobi's arms on her shoulders, she spoke three words, three words that made Sasuke's eyes widen in recognition

"Those Who Remember"

* * *

**I'm awake...lol i wasn't too sure about the whole Sasori - jelous thing or the fact that he just plain out says he loves her.......anyways Reviews are LOVE!!! oh and Sakura's big secret might be discoverd in the next chapter!!!**


	5. AN and a bit of Explaining

**kazza: my god....ya know i wrote most of this fic half asleep.....OMG teme is right it is plotless T_T  
**

**Sasuke: heh, told ya.**

**kazza: STFU you fu-**

**Sakura: i don't think it's plotless, the plot just isn't obvious yet**

**Sasuke:.....hn**

**kazza: anyways, i'm working on chapter 5 now so....**

**Tobi: Tobi wants preview!!**

**kazza: no.......oh BTW if you *points at person reading* find my fic confusing please tell me so i can try and expain things**

**Deidara: just explain things now, un**

**kazza: fine *clears throught***

Ok so this IS a multisaku fic so the pairings you might see are as follows:

NejiSaku

HinaSaku

GaaSaku

TemaSaku

KankuSaku

ShinoSaku

TenSaku

LeeSaku

SasuSaku (one-sided on his part)

NaruSaku (same as Sasu)

KibaSaku

SaiSaku (a bit)

SasoSaku

DeiSaku

Tobi/MadaSaku

HidaSaku

KisaSaku (more of a bro/sis relationship tho)

KakuSaku

KonaSaku

ItaSaku

ZetsuSaku (...bro/sis with his white side)

**.......GAH too many!!! i give up**

**Sasuke: .....lazy**

**Tobi: ......what about Leader-sama?**

**kazza: well he's not there because....umm....heh well he's Sakura's -**

**Pein: Quiet kazza**

**kazza: yes, sir**

**Tobi: tell Tobi, Tobi wants to know!!!**

**kazza: no now let me continue explaining things**

*ok now ya remember how Hiashi has being mentioning _'that _incadent' well that's going to say secret for now....

*oh speaking of the Hyuuga head the 'foul chakara' that he mentioned in chap one is the starting of the underline plot **(Sakura: see i was right)**

*...the carving in the tree in chapter one was done by Sakura when she was waiting for Hinata to arrive for training

*Sasori's love for Sakura bloomed _because _she killed him

*some characters_ are_ OCC i know

*Juugo mentioned sencing something about Sakura when they first met...that is a secret for now too

**kazza: ummm have i missed anything?**

**Sasori: if you did then someone will tell you**

**kazza: mk good......so i hope to have chap five up in a few days, a week at the most, so cyas then  
**


	6. Chapter 5:Brother?

**kazza: YAY chapter 5 *boogies***

**Hinata: umm kazza-chan?**

**kazza: yesh?**

**Hinata: *blushes* umm can...well...nevermind! *runs off***

**kazza: ^_^; ok...disclaimer anyone?**

**Hidan: kazza does not own the fucking Nauto fandom, and if she did do you think she's be fucking writing fanfiction?

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:Brother?**

Sasuke remembered the words he had seen carved into a tree at the training grounds the day before _'those who forgot'_ Sakura had just said _'those who remember' _did these two sayings mean something?

But before Sasuke could ask her about it, she passed out. Luckily Hinata had woken up just before Sakura had spoken those three words and was there to catch her

"Sakura, hey Sakura, what's wrong?" the worry was clear in Hinata's voice as she shook Sakura lightly

"Tobi, Sasori-no-danna, what's happening, un?" Deidara yelled as said missing-nins (Tobi and Sasori) crouched down holding their heads in pain, Tobi muttering "owie" every 2 seconds

-

At the Akatsuki base about 100km from were the Konoha nin were resting, the other Akatsuki members gritted in pain, well except Hidan who yelled "What the fucks happening!!!!?!?!?", before turning their heads at hearing something come from the direction Tobi, Sasori and Deidara had gone earlier…

-

A sudden scream erupted from Sakura; startling everyone (except Tobi and Sasori as they were still in pain), followed by a chakra wave

"ssssooooo it ssseemsss the bratssss momoriesss have started to return" came a slithery voice form the surrounding trees "I wasss hoping that my ssseals would lassst _much_ longer"

"What the hell do you want, Orochimaru? What do you mean 'memories starting to return'? And what seals??" Sasuke yelled looking around for said snake Sannin

"ku, ku, ku, I'm not ssurprissed that you don't know. Even sshe didn't know before now"

"Didn't know what?" yelled an angry Naruto, who had knelt beside Hinata and the unconscious Sakura giving them both a once over to check if they were ok

Orochimaru then stepped out of the shrubs smirking, an equally smirking Kabuto beside him who spoke instead of his master

"The Sakura Haruno you all know is a _lie_ fabricated by the Third Hokage, in reality even he did not know who she truly was; neither did the two ANBU who had found her half dead" Kabuto then motioned towards Kakashi and Yamato who were currently glaring at him

"When she awoke, she had no memories, so the third decided to place her under the care of the Haruno Clan, heh they only knew her first name was Sakura because of a small note in her pocket. Am I correct Kakashi-san, Yamato-san?"

Everyone (minus Sasori –still in pain-, Tobi –same-, Deidara –only cares about his danna- and Sakura – unconscious-) had turned to look at the two, shock clear on their faces

"Y-yes, it is true" Kakashi then sighed as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders; he then turned to look/glare at Orochimaru

"The third hokage mentioned that the foul chakra he could sense coming off Sakura seemed familiar"

"Ah, yes that was from the seals I had placed over her memories….shortly before I threw her off a cliff, as her dear 'family' watched" as Orochimaru spoke his smirk turned into an evil grin

"Ah, her screams as she fell were like a symphony to my ea-"

"Shut the fuck up!! How dear you say something like that you fucking asshole!! You took Sakura-chan away from us!!" yelled a very angry Hidan, who was now standing next to Deidara

"What do you mean 'us'? And when the hell did _you_ even get here?" Deidara yelled, glaring slightly at the silver haired Jashinist

"I got here just now you blond fucking idiot!! And that's besi-"

"You're not in pain" Orochimaru stated cutting Hidan off

"Like fuck I'm not!!! I can just take it better than the others"

"Heh, I forgot to account for your resistance to pain when I created the jutsu…Kabuto how much longer?"

"Three minutes, Orochimaru-sama"

"W-what h-happens in three m-minutes?" stuttered Hinata, who was holding Sakura closer than she was before

"Ku, ku, three minutes till Sakura awakens, her memories completely returned…."

**- (A/N: the next part actually started the moment Sakura passed out)**

_Sakura found herself in a darkly lit hallway, alone._

"_Hello? Is anyone here? Hinata? Temari? Naruto? ....anyone?" she was afraid, not in a blubbering baby way or anything, just afraid; she never did like being alone_

"_We're here" came 2 voices behind her, spinning around Sakura saw two young girls with hair and eyes like hers,_

_The one on the left wore; a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with diamond shapes cut into the sleeves, cream colored shorts that went just below her knees, blue nin shoes and a red ribbon keeping her hair out of her face; the knot was on the top giving a bunny ear effect_

_The one on the right wore; a short red kimono style top (ya know the sleeves n' rap around bit) with black cherry blossoms in various places, black shorts that stopped just below her knees, black nin shoes with a white covering (ya know like the Akatsuki's ones) and on her head –similar to how Sakura wears hers- was a slashed Ame headband_

"_W-who are you two?"_

"_We're your younger self, because you have a spit past you have two inner-childs" they said together _**(A/N: the two girls will almost always speak at the same time)**

"_Split past?"_

"_Yep, and-"_

"_You two!" a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Sakura shouted causing the twin girls to run and hide behind her legs_

"_We're sorry Inner, but you know how we don't like to be alone!!" they shouted as another figure came into the dim light, she looked a lot like Sakura except her hair and eye colors were reversed, as in green hair and pink eyes_

"_*sigh* I know that, but you two were told that she has to figure this out herself, *another sigh* well seeing as how you two have _already _gotten involved I guess we have to help" she looked at Sakura a smile on her face_

"_Hi, I'm Inner-Sakura….remember me?"_

"_Y-yeah, but I haven't heard from you much" Sakura muttered, a bit confused_

"_Well you're becoming more open, so I'm not needed that much anymore"_

"_O-oh?"_

_The green haired girl then spun around motioning Sakura to follow, she did; with a little shove from the two 'inner-childs' they were now walking down the halls_

"_I'm guessing Jishan would be best to get first, then Sakuya… How does that sound to you two?" said 'Inner-Sakura' a short time later, looking at the two young girls_

"_Mk!!"_

"_Umm, who are Jishan and Sakuya?" Sakura asked even more confused then before_

"_They were sealed within you when you were born, Jishan is the daughter of Jashin a god of death and Sakuya is the Jyuubi's soul"_

"_WHAT?!?!" Sakura stopped looking wide eyed at her green haired counterpart_

"_I thought it would be a shock to you, *sigh* want me to explain?" Inner asked pulling Sakura along_

"_Y-yes"_

"_Ok, well Jishan was sealed within you because she had _supposedly_ committed a crime against one of the Kami, your clan being the closest to the Kami were asked to find a suitable, strong child to be Jishan's prison, when the task was given to the elders, you were chosen because, 1) you were due in a week and 2) you were a child of the clan head…"_

"_With me so far?" Inner asked looking at Sakura who was obviously processing this information_

"_Y-yeah"_

"_Good, now as for Sakuya we-"_

"_Let us tell!!" the two inner-child's yelled cutting Inner-Sakura off_

"_*sigh* fine"_

"_Yay" the two girls then flanked Sakura smiling at her_

"_Mk, as Inner told you Sakuya is the soul of the Jyuubi, when the first Ri-nn-eg-an _**(they had trouble saying it)**_ user split the Jyuubi's power apart, instead of splitting it into nine like most people believe he did, he split it into ten-" they each held up 5 fingers "-nine were then spread out across the lands, the tenth however he sealed within a crystal ball, witch would stay within his clan...ah umm….Inner we forgot the rest of the story!" they frowned looking at Inner_

"_It's ok, I'll continue-" she said smiling at them "-but, after we've gotten Jishan"_

_Turning one final corner the four of them were now in a large room that had chains hanging off the walls, Sakura decided to follow one of the chains that lead from the wall only to find a hook at the other end, that hook was imbedded in an arm_

"_Oh my god..." hanging upside down in the middle of the room, hooks through various parts of her body was a silver haired and butt naked version of Sakura_

_The girl gurgled slightly opening her eyes to reveal that they were violet, she smiled slightly_

"_Fuckin….took ya *cough* long….enough…now *cough* get…me...the...fuck…down!" each cough put more blood on the already bloody floor_

_The four of them walked over to the blood covered girl, the inner childs where too short to reach_

"_Oi, you brats *cough* go find me some fuckin clothes" she said after a couple of failed attempts to reach her, they both then ran back in the hall determined looks in their eyes_

_Sakura's concentration was on the large hook through the girl's chest_

"_I'm...Jishan...by…the *cough* way"_

"_I gathered that, now hold still" Sakura then grabbed the large hook with both hands and quickly shoved it out_

_Two screams rebounded off the walls one from Jishan the other from Sakura _**(this is also the scream the others in the field heard come from Sakura)**_, Inner looked worried at the two before speaking_

"_That must have been the first test…"_

"_Test?" Sakura asked painfully_

"_Yeah, the seals that the Oro-baka put on your memories as well as Jishan's and Sakuya's chakra tested you"_

"…_.Oro-baka?" Inner just gave her a look that said 'later'_

"_There won't be more pain though; the big hook looked like the main seal, so the others are just for show" Inner said yanking a hook out of Jishan's thigh before looking at Sakura for a response_

"…_nothing" Sakura said shrugging_

"_Nothing…my...foot…that…fuckin…HURT!!" Jishan yelled glaring at the two others_

_-_

_Once all the hooks were out, the Inner-child duo arrived with some clothes, and Jishan promptly put them on_

"_A black shirt and black pants, I guess it'll do…at least it isn't pink" Jishan said turning to look at the other four_

"_Guess we should go get Sakuya now, eh?" Inner asked with a small smile_

"_Yeah, lets hurry so we can see brother!" yelled the black and red clad inner-child "eep" she quickly covered her mouth before looking at Sakura, who had wide eyes_

"_Brother?

* * *

_**Nuuu was anyone confused? PLEASE tell me if it's confusing**

**Oh yeah the people that have reviewed YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**anyways stay tuned ^_^  
**


	7. Chapter 6:We Shall See

**Kazza: ok so incase you didn't know Ame = Rain country and the italic parts aren't flashbacks they're happening in Sakura's mind, kinda like when Naruto talks to the Kyuubi but Sakura's mind isn't half flooded like Naruto's is -_-**

**Naruto: hey what is that supposed to mean?**

**Kazza: nothing .**

**Inner-Sakura: by the way kazza why do I sigh a lot?**

**Kazza: I…don't…know…anyways, disclaimer anyone?**

**Sakuya: kazza-spexy does not own the Naruto fandom; however she does own the idea for this story**

**Chapter 6: We Shall See**

"_I have a brother?" Sakura asked looking at her red clad inner-child_

"_Er...umm…heh" the young girl replied nervously looking at her twin looking counterpart for help_

"_You fuckin moronic brat! You're not supposed ta tell her things like _that, _those things she was supposed to find out herself!" yelled Jishan who was now dragging Sakura and the others along _

"_*sigh* Calm down, Jishan she didn't know that she wasn't aloud to tell Sakura" came the calm voice Inner_

"_Fine, whatever…..So have you fuckers told Sakura about Sakuya and me?"_

"_Almost, the second half of Sakuya's story still needs to be told"_

"_Well fuckin tell it!"_

"_*sigh* Yeah, yeah. So…um…oh right, the first Rinnegan user sealed the Jyuubi's soul in a crystal ball witch he passed down in his clan-"_

"_We told that part!" the inner-childs interrupted_

"_*sigh* I know it's called a recap….anyways the crystal ball containing Sakuya was placed in a temple within the clan's district in Ame, for many years the crystal ball remained untouched, however their were fools among the clan that believed that breaking it would grant them eternal life and control over the world, so one night under the cover of darkness they entered the temple intending to break the crystal ball, but when they reached the chamber that held it, the temple's guards were awaiting them and they were swiftly taken care of, however the leader of the group -being the biggest fool of them all- used his last breath to throw a kunai at the crystal ball, cracking it. The day that all this happened was March 28__th__."_

"_The day I was born?" Sakura asked looking at Inner_

"_Yes, the elders -who were in a state of panic as to what to do about the cracked crystal ball- were asked by your grandmother –who was also an elder- if they were willing to seal Sakuya within you, as your mother's water had only recently broke and you were on your way-"_

"_That's a little too much fucking info Inner" Jashin said a grossed out look on her face_

"_Heh, sorry…so anyways the elders had decided that sealing Sakuya into you was the only course of action they could take, fearing that if Sakuya got free she would destroy everything in her path, including them. As they already had things set up to seal Jishan within you, the priests merely had to create another set of sealing scrolls and recite the chant twice, seeing as in her split form Sakuya has the same amount as power as Jishan. Incidentally, individually they are actually more powerful then the Kyuubi"_

"_I see…" Sakura murmured processing the info she had just been told "How much further till we get to Sakuya?"_

"_We're here" Jishan spoke as they turned a corner and entered a large room around the same size as the one they found her in_

_The lighting in the room was even worse than the lighting in the halls; Sakura had to strain her eyes just to see_

"_Look there's Sakuya!" yelled the Inner-childs _**(A/N: I need to name them any suggestions?) **_as they pointed to the middle of the room_

_Sitting in a throne like chair was a red haired, dark green eyed version of Sakura; she wore a black kimono with a blood red sash keeping it together and black Nin heels (like Tsunade's). Sakura was about to walk towards the girl when Jishan stopped her_

"_Something's not fucking right"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's too easy, remember how we found Jishan?" Inner said looking at Sakura_

"_Y-yeah" Sakura stuttered remembering the gruesome scene, she may be a medic-nin but even she has never seen something that bloody and morbid_

"_Ku, ku, ku, I guessss I could never fool the daughter of a sshinigami" Sakura, Inner and Jishan glared immediately recognizing the slithery voice of Orochimaru_

"_What the hell is your creepy ass doing here you sick fuck!" Yelled Jishan pointing at him_

"_I am the final test, you must defeat me to free Sakuya from my chakra" he spoke standing up, the image of Sakuya melting away as he did_

"_D-defeat?" Sure Sakura was strong but for her to defeat one of the legendary Sannin? Could she really do it?_

"_Do NOT let him scare you Sakura!" came a yell from the other side of the room, suddenly the large room became brighter and the five girls could see the real Sakuya with four katana –one in each arm and leg- fixed to the wall_

"_Show him just how powerful you are Sakura! Do not let all that training you did with Tsunade-hime go to was-" Sakuya was cut off as a katana was embedded into her stomach; the katana had been thrown by Orochimaru_

"_My, my, for such a powerful being you sure do put a lot of faith in such a weak child" he spoke smirking_

"_I'll show you weak!" yelled Sakura lunging at him_

"_Heh, fool" was all he said piercing Sakura's stomach with another katana, causing her to cough up blood…_

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled as blood escaped from the corner of Sakura's lips

"Ku, ku, ku, looks like the weak brat is failing the final test, tragic ne?"

"Shut up! Sakura is much stronger than you think she is, not only has she trained with the Godaime Hokage but she has also trained with the head of the Hyuuga clan!" Temari yelled glaring at him

"It doesn't matter either way, if she loses then Orochimaru-sama will merely take her body for himself and if she does happen to win then she won't be the Sakura, Konoha knows" said Kabuto pushing up his glasses as he spoke

"N-no matter what happens she will always be our Sakura!" yelled Hinata "The Sakura that snores lightly in her sleep, the Sakura that hugs anything next to her when she has a nightmare, she Sakura who pounds up perverts when they try spying on us in the baths and… the same Sakura that promised she…would never leave me…" Hinata had gotten quieter as she spoke; the last part was almost a whisper

"Heh, guess you were wrong Orochimaru, even without her memories she's still the same old Sakura" Sasori spoke painfully, before staring into the snake sannin's eyes "and she will beat your foolish tricks"

"We Shall See"

**YAY chapter 6 is DONE! So…like I've said before if anyone is confused just ask about it k?**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ONE!**


	8. Chapter 7:Flash

**Kazza: OMFG why is this fic so god damned popular???**

**Sakura: *shrugs* who knows, maybe people like your humor and the story line**

**Kazza: eh, maybe….By the way we are going to see 'classic' inner in this chapter so expect lots of CHA!!s mk**

**Inner: CHA!! No more sighing from me for a while!!**

**Kazza: yea, yea, disclaimer plz…someone**

**Kabuto: kazza doesn't own the Naruto fandom

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Flash…**

_Sakura jumped away from Orochimaru, clutching the wound in her stomach_

"_Ku, ku, ku, you don't stand a chance at beating me, Sakura"_

"_True, she does not stand a chance against you with just the abilities that Sakura Haruno has, but if she uses the abilities she learn in the past, then she will win" Sakuya spoke quietly, trying to ignore the pain_

"_But she doesn't remember those!!" the inner-childs yelled_

"_CHA!! Sakura might not remember but, we do! So let's help Sakura kick the Oro-baka's creepy ass outta here!!!" yelled Inner, pumping her fist in a pose that would make Guy and Lee 'squee' in delight_

"_Fuck yeah, now that's the Inner we all know and love!!" replied a grinning Jishan_

"_CHA!! Prepare to have your ass kicked Oro-baka!!"_

_-_

Orochimaru visibly frowned, although the others didn't know what was happening in Sakura's head, he knew. If Inner-Sakura and Jishan got into the fight _anything_ and everything could happen

**"****CHA!! Prepare to have your ass kicked Oro-baka!!"** the sudden outburst from Sakura startled everyone

Hinata looked down at the pinkette hoping she was awake, but unfortunately she was still unconscious

"…..did she just say 'Oro-baka'?" asked Sasuke eyebrow raised

The vein on Orochimaru's head was close to popping when he heard one of her old nicknames for him, after all it was one thing for them to say it in her mind, but saying it out loud was well...

"Ha, ha, ha, that's fucking hilarious!! I guess puppet boy was right, same old Sakura" Hidan yelled laughing all the while

Sasori smirked, although he was still in pain "See she isn't falling for your tricks"

"Well I better get serious then" spoke the equally smirking Orochimaru

-

"_Well I better get serious then" Orochimaru said smirking_

"_CHA!!" yelled Inner as she and Jishan attacked Orochimaru_

_The Inner-childs were flanking the wounded Sakura "I wanna help" Sakura muttered looking at the two young girls_

"_Mk!" they yelled turning towards each other –with Sakura in the middle-, linking hands_

"_Wha-?" before Sakura could fully ask what they were doing she felt intense healing chakra flow up through her whole body, healing the wound in her stomach_

_Sakura smiled at them as she stood up straight "See if you can help Sakuya, she isn't that high up the wall so you two should be able to reach her"_

"_Mk!" the two girls yelled running towards the red head that was still stuck on the wall_

_Sakura quickly joined Jishan and Inner in fighting Orochimaru _**(A/N: I can't write fighting scenes for squat so u gotta use your own imaginations)**

"_One more" came the murmured voice of the bunny ribbon eared inner-child Sakura_

_The two inner-childs then pulled out the katana -that Orochimaru had thrown- from Sakuya's stomach _

"_Ah, that hurt you know *cough*"_

"_Sorry Sakuya…wait your free so we won!! YAY"_

"_No, my chakra is still being sealed by his, however now I can help dispose of this pest"_

_Sakuya then walked towards the 3-on-1 battle, her heels clicking lightly on the floor, she stopped before reaching out and grabbing Orochimaru by his neck as he dogged one of Inners attacks_

"_Even with my chakra sealed I could still tear you apart, now disappear!!" when she yelled 'disappear' she plunged a clawed hand through Orochimaru's chest effetely grabbing his heart, before crushing it in her palm_

_The image of Orochimaru faded leaving nothing on Sakuya's hand, not even a drop of blood_

"_CHA!! We won!!" yelled Inner_

"_Fucking hell Sakuya, wasn't that a bit too much? I mean sure the ass deserved it, but crushing his heart?"_

"_He should be fortunate that it was not the real him, or I would have done far worse" as Sakuya spoke she looked over at Sakura to see her holding her head_

"_Your memories are returning along with my chakra, though you must be careful Sakura I am sure that this will not be the only time Orochimaru attempts to crush your soul so he may take your body as his own" Sakuya spoke placing her hand on one of Sakura's shoulder_

"_Yeah, and don't forget you have to get that ass back for _that _fucking incident" Jishan said placing her hand on Sakura's other shoulder_

_A smirk spread across Sakura's face "Yes, the snake-teme will pay"_

"_Excellent, have fun now Sakura" as Sakuya said this, her and Jishan pushed Sakura back_

-- Sakura's POV –

Jishan, Sakuya, Inner and my two inner-childs faded from view as I fell in to the oblivion

Images and voices flashed across my senses:

_A beautiful district filled with smiling faces_

Flash

"_Sakura-nee chan where are you? Konan-chan and Yahiko are here!!"_

Flash

_A red haired boy with strange grey ringed eyes, standing with him were; a spiky orange haired, light blue eyed boy and a blue haired, blue eyed girl_

Flash

"_Sakura RUN!!"_

Flash

"_*sniff* w-why, why are they dead? Nii-san tell me why are mama, papa, gran-gran and everyone else DEAD?!?!"_

Flash

_A man with long spiky black hair and sharingan eyes looking down at her sadly_

Flash

"_My name is Madara Uchiha what's yours?"_

More and more images, sounds and emotions flashed as I fell,

My memories returning; some were tragic, some were beautiful, some were funny, but all of them made up who I am, they made up my true self

I wondered as I fell, would I still be able to laugh with Hinata or would all that change when I awoke…no I can think on that later I must concentrate on remembering

Flash…

* * *

**Ja, ja I know it's a bit short…so in the next chap we see what Sakura's like when she wakes up!!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!**


	9. Chapter 8:Aw, Too Fucking Bad

**Kazza: yay chapter 8 ^_^**

**Sasuke: Took you long enough**

**Kazza: STFU**

**Sakura: *sigh* didn't you have something important to tell the readers?**

**Kazza: Huh…? Oh yeah ok so during the fic there will be different fonts for some speakers so here they are:**

"Hi" – Normal

"**Hi" – Zetzu's dark side**

'_Hi' – Thoughts_

'_**Hi' – Inner Sakura (thoughts)**_

'_**Hi fuckers' – Jishan (thoughts)**_

'_Hello' – Sakuya (thoughts)_

**Kazza: mk now that ya'll know it will help you read the fic ^_^ now disclaimer plz**

**Konan: kazza doesn't own the Naruto fandom

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Aw, Too Fucking Bad**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Hinata…or more accurately Hinata's right breast,

"Hina-chan, I know you have big, soft breasts but that doesn't mean I want to be suffocated by them" Sakura's words were slightly muffled by Hinata's curves

"Eep! Saku-chan don't say things like that you'll give people strange ideas..." Hinata said moving Sakura away

The red -as a beet- Hinata, realizing that Sakura was conscious, quickly brought her back in for a crushing hug

"Oh, Sakura-chan your awake!!"

"Cant…breath…Hina-chan's…boobs…suffocating…"

"GAH, I'm sorry Saku-chan, but I was really worried about you!!"

"We all were" came the rough female voice of Temari, who looked at the two girls, quickly hugging Sakura, before returning her attention back to Orochimaru and Kabuto

"….it seems I underestimated you, Sakura" Hissed Orochimaru

"Yes, you did and-"

"Oi, bitch who said you could ignore me!!" Hidan yelled interrupting Sakura

"Shut up Hidan, you remind me too much of Jishan" Sakura replied glaring at him

"I'm nothing like that fucking bitch"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm fucking not!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Be quiet Hidan" said Kakuzu as he stepped into the field

"Why the fuck should I Kakuzu?"

"Kazu-kun!" Sakura yelled, ignoring Hidan while running over to Kakuzu so she could hug him

"What the fuck? Why didn't I get a fucking hug??" Hidan yelled glaring at his partner

Sakura merely stuck her tongue out at Hidan, before looking at the Konoha nin (and three Suna nin) to see them completely shocked

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?!? they're Akatsuki, they wanna kill me!!" yelled Naruto

"Technically they want to capture the Kyuubi…." Sakura then looked at Kakuzu

"Why does nii-san want the Bijuu**(sp?) **anyways?"

"He never told us" Kakuzu said shrugging

"Hmmm, guess I'll have to as-"

"Wait a minute, un. What the _hell_ is going on, un?" Deidara yelled interrupting the pinkette

Sakura grinned turning around to fully face the others

"My real name is Sakura Fuuma, my elder brother is the Akatsuki leader Pein, when I was born Jishan; the daughter of this guy's-" Sakura pointed at Hidan "-god was sealed within me, along with the Jyuubi's soul; Sakuya. The Akatsuki are like a family to me, well except Deidara and Tobi seeing as they joined after I was…"

"You don't need to say any more Saku-chan, Orochimaru told us what happened" Hinata said quietly

Sakura smiled at Hinata "Thanks Hina-chan….wait, why don't you think any differently of me now?"

"Because, no matter your past you're still the Sakura I know, the way you reacted when you first woke up is proof of that" Hinata blushed poking her fingers together

"Heh, thanks Hinata" Sakura then walked over to hug the blushing Hinata

"Sakura Fuuma, eh?" Jiraiya murmured obviously thinking "The only survivors of the Fuuma clan massacre were the clan head's two children, and I met the heir when I was on a mission in Ame with Tsunade and Orochimaru, I think I would remember seeing a pink haired little girl there"

"Well _obviously_ I wasn't there Jiraiya-sama, I was with Mada-kun when nii-san, Ko-chan, and Ya-kun met you guys" Sakura stated looking at the pervy sage

"Mada-kun?"

"Yep"

"…Do you mean Madara?"

"Yep"

"……Madara Uchiha?"

"Yep"

"………WHAT!?!?" Yelled not only Jiraiya, but Sasuke, Kakashi and a couple others too

"What's all the yelling about?" asked a blue skin guy who had come from the same direction as Kakuzu had earlier "…I knew you'd be involved, pinky" he stated looking at Sakura

"Sushi-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what about you, brat?"

"I'm perfectly fine, old man"

"Hmph, old man eh? Who was the one who had a crush on someone _much_ older than herself? Huh, Sakura?"

"Shut up or _DIE_, Kisame" Sakura growled, glaring at the shark-like man

"Nah, dying would be worth it once I've told everyone that you liked-" Kisame was silenced not by Sakura killing him, no, he was silenced by someone pressing one of his pressure points

"Kisame, will you _ever_ learn?" came the somewhat impassive voice of Itachi Uchiha, as the black and red clad, blue tree fell

"Ita-kun!!" Sakura yelled as she ran to hug him like she had to Kakuzu

"Sakura what are you doing?? He's the one who _murdered_ my clan!! He's a monster!!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed her arm

"Let me go!!"

"No, I don't care who you _say_ you are, Sakura, but you'll always be a weak, _pathetic_ pink haired little bitch!!"

"Let me go, or you will regret it"

"Please, what do you think you could do to me?" Sasuke smirked

"I don't need to do anything, right nii-san?"

Sasuke froze at the sinister and powerful aura that seemed to suddenly materialize right behind him

"Sasuke Uchiha, right?" asked the owner of said aura

Sasuke nodded numbly

"Itachi your brother is a fool, and-"

He was cut off as a blue, black and red blur; zoomed passed him, shoved Sasuke away –he landed on his butt with an 'oomph'- and glomped Sakura –who 'eep'-ed slightly-

"Kyaa, Saku-chan!!!"

"*sigh* Konan could you have at least let me finish before you shoved him to the floor?" Pein said to his long time friend and Akatsuki partner

"Nah, besides Saku-chan is sooo adorable!!"

(-_-) "Ko-chan you've always thought I was adorable" Sakura deadpanned, however Konan simply ignored her

"Oh, yeah the Oro-baka is-" Sakura looked over to where Orochimaru and Kabuto were before only to notice they were gone "-not here"

"I think he left when Kakuzu-san arrived" Hinata said quietly

"Heh, the fucker properly ran knowing your _overprotective_ big brother would rip him apart, Sakura" Hidan's smirk grew as he spoke

"I'm not overprotective" Pein said frowning

"Yes, you are" the entire Akatsuki (except Pein and Deidara) stated, no one noticed that Tobi spoke too

"….."

Sakura was about to ask Pein something when a screeching maniac interrupted her…oh wait it was just Karin…

"You stupid _blue_ haired slut!! How dare you shove Sasuke-sama to the ground!!" she screeched

"Karin, if I were you, I'd shut. The. Fuck. up!!" Suigetsu whispered loudly to her

"NO!! The blue haired _slut_ and pink haired _bitch_ need to show Sasuke-sama some respect!!"

Sakura and Konan laughed loudly at the red head, clutching their sides

"Respect? Ha, ha that's hilarious!!" Sakura said between laughs

"Why not Sasuke-sama is great, powerful and-"

"Great and powerful? Oh my god, what diluted crap has he put in your mind?"

Karin's face went red with anger, she then clenched her fist and lurched forward intending to punch the pinkette

Sakura, however had been too busy laughing to notice Karin's fist coming towards her, there were several gasps at the hit connected as Sakura flew back she was about to hit a tree when a duel colored plant guy emerged from the tree catching Sakura

"Are you ok **Sakura-sama?" **he asked concern on the light half of his face

"I'm fine, Zet-kun" Sakura whispered rubbing her red cheek before healing the mark

"Zetsu?" Sakura asked a moment later

"**Yes?"**

"Why is your right had rubbing my thigh?"

"GAH, what are you doing??

**Nothing…**

Nothing my foot!! Pein-sama will kill us!!

**It's not my fault Sakura-chan's thigh is so soft" **Zetsu argued with himself

'…_.Why am I always surrounded by perverts?'_ Sakura asked herself sighing

'_**Cos' you just fucking are'**_

'_**CHA!! Kick his butt!!'**_

'_You two are not helping Sakura's problem any'_

_'……'_

"Ah, Z-Zetsu-san I think you should put Saku-chan down before you're k-killed" Hinata whispered feeling the death auras around her

**"****Fine" **Zetzu's dark side muttered as he placed Sakura on the ground

-

Karin had been smirking since she hit Sakura

"Heh, that'll teach you to mess with me you pink haired bitch"

"You should shut the fuck up you ditzy red haired slut!!" Everyone's eyes widened as Sakura's hair bled silver and her eyes went violet purple

"Awe fuck, not you!! I don't wanna _deal_ with you!!" Hidan yelled pointing at the now silver haired Sakura

"Aw, Too Fucking Bad"

* * *

**^_^; Heh, sorry for leaving it there buuuut…I wanna see if you guys can guess who it is lol now,**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!!!!!**


	10. Chap 9:That’s right, it’s not your fault

**Kazza: Ok in this chappie we see how the others react to not only Jishan but Sakuya too**

**Sakura: Lets hope it turns out ok**

**Kazza: Yeah, disclaimer plz**

**Yamato: kazza doesn't own the Naruto fandom

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: That's right; it's not your fault**

Pein frowned slightly at his now silver haired sister

"Jishan?"

"No shit Sherlock, now what the fuck do you want Pein?" she asked an annoyed look on her face

Pein sighed thinking '_She'll never change will she?'_

"….Sakura was right you two do sound the same" Kakuzu murmured to Hidan

"I sound nothing like that bitch/basted" Hidan and Jishan yelled simultaneously at Kakuzu before glaring at each other

Everyone sweat dropped thinking _'you two are like copies of each other'_

"…Whatever, I'm not here because of _you_ Hidan. I'm here because of that red haired slut!!" Jishan growled pointing at Karin

"Oh? Just because your hair and eyes changed you think you can hurt me or Sasuke-sama?" Karin asked mockingly

"You must be a fucking moron!! I'm not Sakura; I'm Jishan, the daughter of a Shinigami known as Jashin. And I have no tolerance for stuck up sluts like you, besides your fucking lucky it's me, Sakuya would have ripped you apart –concerning the punch- by now, so be fucking grateful!!"

Jishan had been approaching Karin as she spoke and was now less than a meter away from her, Juugo and Suigetsu –being smart- had moved away the moment Karin had hit Sakura, so only Sasuke and Karin were in front of Jishan

"Grateful? Ha, you and your little 'personalities' don't scare me Sak-" Karin was cut off by Jishan, who had grabbed Karin by the neck -with her right hand- and lifted her off the ground

An evil grin flashed across Jishan's face as she held out her left hand, she then summoned a weapon. This wasn't any old weapon though; it was a large single bladed red and white scythe, with markings along both sides of the blade and a golden sash tied around the ring at the bottom

"Bloody Tears" Hidan murmured in awe of the blade

"Bloody Tears?" Sai asked his head turned slightly, looking up and down the scythe

"Yeah, the bitch was given it by her father, Jashin-sama, it's also suppose to be the blade she killed a Kami (god) with"

"She _killed_ a Kami?"

"Not sure, it's just a fucking rumor at the moment"

"Silence" Pein said looking at the two, not even he knew the truth on that matter but Jishan had once told him to keep his nose out of her past and to make sure others did the same...

-

Karin was scared, scared of the look in Jishan's eyes, scared of the dull light that glinted off the blade and she was really scared as the blade swung towards her, Karin closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable

*clang*

At the sound of metal hitting metal, Karin open her eyes only to see Sasuke's chidori filled blade stopping the deadly scythe

"See Sasuke-sama _is_ strong and powerful, he stopped your stupid attack" Karin smirked as Sasuke jumped away to the other side of the clearing with her

"Huh, so the fucker did, however it took his chidori filled blade to fucking do it"

"S-so?"

Jishan smirked turning her attention to Yamato

"Yamato didn't Sasuke's chidori filled blade, like, fucking cut through a kunai?"

"Ah, yes it did" he replied

"So?" Karin asked again

"Well-" Jishan's full attention was back in Karin and Sasuke "incase you fuckers haven't noticed my scythe wasn't even scratched by it… Heh, the Teme's blade on the other hand…"

Jishan snapped her fingers and Sasuke's blade turned to dust

"Heh, that'll teach you fuckers to mess with me and-" Jishan stopped suddenly

'_My apologies for disturbing your fun Jishan, however I wish to talk to them'_

'_**Your only gonna fucking talk…right?'**_

'_Maybe…"_

A grin came across Jishan's face

"Well, looks like my fun with you fuckers is over, guess we'll play next time….if Sakuya leaves you fuckers alive that is" sighing Jishan dispelled her scythe

"Fucking, cya's"

After Jishan had said 'cya' her hair bled red, not pink, but red.

Pein instantly frowned as his now red haired sister looked up at all of them; dark green eyes locked with his grey ringed ones

"Ah, Nagato Fuuma it really has been ages" she spoke standing up straight

"Pein, my name is Pein now Sakuya"

"You do know Sakura dislikes calling you Pein; she would prefer to call you Nagato"

"I know"

"Good" Sakuya smiled lightly at him, her attention then turned to a confused Naruto

"My, my, it has been a long while since I last saw my little brother"

"Huh, me?" Naruto was even more confused now

"No, not you Naruto Uzumaki, I was talking about the Kyuubi, although technically speaking we were one being before, I now see the 'tailed beasts' as my siblings"

"O-oh"

Sakuya smiled lightly at him as she had to Pein, she then turned looking over everyone

"I know quite a bit about all of you, friends, foes and lovers alike"

"Sakura has lovers?" Pein asked scowling

"Yes, but it would be incredibly rude if I told you who"

Pein's scowl increased

"Now getting back on track, one of you owe, not me and explanation but you defiantly owe Sakura one" Sakuya's full attention was on Tobi now

"Tobi doesn't know what Sakuya-san is talking about"

Sakuya then disappeared from everyone's view

Deidara had gasped pointing at the red haired girl who was now standing behind Tobi

"You can stop the foolish act" she whispered in Tobi's ear

"Can't fool you can I Sakuya?" Tobi's usually childish voice was now deep and commanding

"No one can fool me, Madara" Sakuya said ripping off his mask

The small clearing was now filled with bug-eyed ninja; standing in front of them was Madara Uchiha the creator of Konoha's Uchiha clan

Before anyone could talk about it, Madara was punched in the face by a now fuming Sakuya

"You deserted her for your foolish quest of power" as she spoke Sakuya's fangs and claws extended, her eyes turned grey; with rings and tomes around the pupil, her hair went long and wild

"You shall see no forgiveness from me!!" she growled lunging at him

'_**CHA!! Kick his butt'**_

'_Not helping inner, Sakuya stop!!'_

'_**What the fuck happened to 'just talking'!?'**_

"Sakuya stop!!" came the yells of several Akatsuki

"Never, you all have no idea how much she cried for him, how much she blamed herself, nor how much she _hated _him for getting Yahiko killed!!" Sakuya screamed striking Madara

Tears were now forming at the edges of her furious and hate filled eyes, her eyes were filled with even more hate when Madara vanished with a poof

"Get back here and face me!!" Sakuya roared, her chakra flinging out

*scream*

Sakuya froze, before slowly turning her head towards where the scream had come from; her eyes went wide at seeing Hinata clutching her arm

Sakuya's eyes faded to their dark green before going light green again, her hair shortening and turning pink at the same time

"H-Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, I couldn't control her" Sakura now whispered, slowing moving towards her friend before kneeling down beside her

Hinata flinched when Sakura touched her arm, both from pain and fear

"I'm…so…sorry"

Hinata looked to see Sakura crying as she healed the chakra burn

"I should have known that Sakuya would react like that when she saw Madara…I…could feel her rage the moment I woke up b-but, I chose to ignore it and now, you're hurt Hinata"

"It's not your fault Sakura-chan" Hinata whispered placing her hand on Sakura's cheek

"It's not?"

Hinata smiled at Sakura

"That's right; it's not your fault"

* * *

**OMG fluffy ending…no not the end of the story dobe just the end of the chap *sigh* Please review**


	11. Chapter 10:Fuuma Style: Mind Master!

**kazza: T_T**

**Sakura: . What is it now?**

**kazza: I'm a failure *hides in corner***

**Sakura: *Sigh* What are you on about?**

**kazza: *pouts from her corner* well i told mah self that i wouldn't update unless i had at-least 2 reviews per chapter**

**Sakura: So..?**

**kazza: You just don't get it *cries***

**Sakura: *sigh* Can someone do the disclaimer while I try and calm her down**

**Shino: kazza doesn't own the Naruto fandom

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Fuuma Style: Mind Master!**

The clearing filled with ninja was quiet; almost everyone's cheeks were tinted pink by the scene before them

Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno/Fuuma were close, really close; so close their noses were just touching

"Ah…um s-sorry to interrupt such a…um touching moment-" Kiba blushed and stuttered before pointing at Madara "-but, what are we going to do about him?"

Sakura snapped back to reality when Kiba spoke, standing up and walking over to pick up the swirly orange mask that Sakuya had thrown in her rage

"What about him?" Sakura tossed said mask at Madara

"He's _never_ here" Everyone picked up on Sakura's double meaning…well everyone except Naruto

"Sakura-chan what do you mean he's not here? He's standing right there"

"*sigh* Naruto just be quiet" Kakashi muttered knocking Naruto over the head lightly

"Sakura if you'd just let me exp-"

"No, Madara. I don't want to listen to your lies, so just leave" Sakura was on the verge of tears as she spoke

"But-"

"Just go away! I might not like the fact that she hurt Hinata but, everything Sakuya said was true!" Sakura yelled

"Sakura-chan calm down or Sakuya might come out again" Konan said lightly hugging the pinkette

"I want him to leave Ko-chan, tell him to leave" Sakura murmured to Konan, clutching to the blue haired woman's Akatsuki cloak

"Madara I think it would be best if you left" Pein said

"Would you be happy if I reverted to 'Tobi Mode'?" Madara asked

"…Yeah, I guess" Sakura mumbled, still clutching to Konan

Madara proceeded to put on the swirly orange mask, hereby changing to 'Tobi'

"Where did Tobi go?" The childish voice of Tobi returned

"You were knocked out for a moment Tobi" As Sakura spoke she turned her head to look at him

"Oh, Tobi is happy Tobi is ok now" Sakura smiled lightly at him

-

Sasuke; who had been in shock over a) his blade turning to dust and b) Madara being there shook his head, then looked at Karin standing beside him before leaning near her ear

"We're going to attack Sakura on the count of three, ok?"

"Ah, yes Sasuke-sama"

"One…two…three!"

Sasuke and Karin ran towards the Pinkette; who was still clutching to Konan

"Ha, Ha, Itachi your brother and that Red haired bitch must be fucking stupid, even I know not to attack Sakura and Konan when they're together" Hidan laughed out

"*sigh* even _I_ know that Hidan" Pein deadpanned

Konan and Sakura smirked; it had been a long time since they last 'danced' after all

**(A/N: ok this is mah 1****st**** fight scene-ish scene, so I'd like to hear your opinion on it)**

Sakura and Konan linked hands, both dodging punches thrown by Sasuke and Karin

Sasuke charged his Chidori thrusting it towards the two girls, Konan merely spun Sakura out causing Sasuke's attack to miss, as Konan pulled Sakura back in Sakura kicked Sasuke in the butt causing him to fall forward, both Sakura and Konan giggled

Karin was momentarily shocked because her dear 'Sasuke-sama' had been kicked like a log; a moment was all Sakura and Konan needed, Konan dipped Sakura, who threw explosive kunai in front of Karin, as they went off Konan pulled Sakura back up

Both of them had to quickly jump as Sasuke did a sweep kick and he was promptly…kicked in the face and flew back, landing beside Karin

**(A/N: Sorry it's short, and yes it was literary a dance)**

Konan and Sakura bowed as all the Akatsuki clapped (well except Deidara)

"Damn, that was fucking awesome!!" Hidan shouted

"It was quite artistic, if you ask me" Sasori smirked

"Tobi liked it!!" …guess who

Sakura turned her attention to the non-Akatsuki nin, most of them were smiling (or in Gaara's and Neji's case smirking)

"That was awesome Sakura-chan, way to kick the teme's ass…literary" Naruto shouted

"It's quite an interesting way to fight, effective though" Kakashi said tapping his chin

"You two looked so youthful dancing together! What an amazing technique!!" Guy and Lee yelled before doing their patented 'good guy pose'

Sakura looked at Konan

"Guess they liked it?" she giggled rubbing the back of her neck

"Of course they liked it!" Konan grinned hugging Sakura

"*yawn* whoa, guess all that happened today took a lot out of me"

"Well dah, you got you memories back, had Jishan control you, then Sakuya controlled ya, you healed Hinata _and _you fought the chicken butt head and the red haired tramp alongside Konan"

"…wow, I've never head you say that much Shino…or talk like you did…"

"I don't think anyone has Saku-chan" Hinata said giving Shino a strange look

"…Bugs…Sand…Pervy eyes…"

"What are you talkin about, bitch?" Hidan yelled looking at the now red faced Sakura

"GAH YOU DUMMIES WILL NEVER LEARN WILL YOU?!?!" Temari and Ten-ten suddenly yelled attacking Shino, Gaara and Neji; who eeped and started running/dodging around the little field

Pein's ringed eyes narrowed

"Hidan, would you like to enlighten them what happens to guys that perv on my sister"

"Your overprotective ass will kick their pervy asses"

"I'm not overprotective"

Sakura sighed tuning out the argument between Pein and Hidan, as well as the battle sounds from where Temari and Ten-ten were attacking Shino, Gaara and Neji

'_*sigh*'_

'_**What the fuck you sighing about??'**_

'_Huh?'_

'_**Don't fucking "huh" me!'**_

'_Sorry Jishan bu-'_

Sakura's eyes went wide as she gasped

"N-no, t-that idiot" She was shaking as she spoke and all movement around her stopped

"Saku-chan what's wrong??" Hinata was the first beside her, gently holding her shoulders

Sakura looked straight in her brothers eyes

"Oro-baka's chakra…a bit was still in my system…the moron is…gah…playing with _her _seal"

"Who's Sakuya's or Jishan's?" Naruto asked

"Neither, the entity Sakura is talking about is known as Sakura-Kage" Pein said quickly walking to his sister's side

"Sakura-Kage?" Hinata asked looking at Pein

"Sakura has had a lot of loss in her life, at first 'Inner-Sakura' manifested; she represented Sakura's true emotions, however at some point it became too much for 'Inner' to handle, hence her 'shadow' was crated; 'Sakura-Kage' as we call her is the pure darkness in Sakura's heart and memories" Pein explained as he placed his hands on either side of Sakura's head

"P-pure darkness?"

"All Fuuma's are born with a dark side; Sakura's was intensified by Sakuya and Jishan"

"Don't go fuckin blamin me for shit like that" Pein looked at his sister only to realize that Jishan had taken control

"Then why won't you tell me about your past?" He asked moving his hands away

"I've fuckin told ya before; my past isn't any of your fucking business!! Now do something about the snake teme's chakra!!" Jishan growled

"Fine" Pein did several hand signs that Jishan recognized she sighed when he completed the Jutsu

"Fuuma Style: Mind Master!"

* * *

**Sakura: Well kazza is still in a slump... she was muttering something about not updating again till there is at-least 20 reviews -_- so..**

**REVIEWS ARE UBER LOVE!!!  
**


	12. Chapter 11:Hello Kyuubi

**kazza: hello everyone ^_^**

**Sakura: what happened to the depressed you from last chapter, BTW where am I in this chapter?  
**

**kazza: well people reviewed so i'm happy, AND your...somewhere  
**

**Sakura: ok then...  
**

**kazza: oh yeah i've named Sakura's inner childs,**

**the one who wears red and black with the Ame head band is Aka-Hime (Short for Akatsuki-Hime),**

**and the one that looks like Sakura in her Academy days is Kono-Hime (Short for Konoha-Hime)**

**Sasuke: wow that's kinda creative (sarcastic)**

**kazza: shut it teme!**

**Sakura: *sigh* can someone do the disclaimer before she starts**

**Kyuubi: kazza doesn't own the Naruto Fandom

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Hello Kyuubi**

"You fucking idiot, why the fuck did you use _that_ jutsu!" Jishan yelled, at Pein

"You were the one complaining about Orochimaru's chakra"

"There were a hundred other fucking jutsu you could have used, but noooo you had to fucking use this one" She yelled pointing at him

"Jishan be quiet or you will wake Hinata-hime" Sakuya said quietly looking at Hinata; whose head lay on Konan's lap

"Too late" Konan mumbled as Hinata woke

Hinata sat up and looked around; she, Konan, Pein, Jishan and Sakuya were in a dimly lit hallway…wait what?

"Ah, how can you two be standing side by side?" Hinata asked pointing at Jishan and Sakuya

"Cos' this fucking moron-" Jishan pointed at Pein "-used a fucking mind meld jutsu, and now everyone who was in the clearing is now in Sakura's head!"

"Oh…where are the others?"

"Scattered, Pein did not give us much of a warning before using the jutsu, you three only remained together because you were standing closest to Sakura when the jutsu was activated" Sakuya explained

"O-oh?" Hinata said with a shaky voice, after all Sakuya had hurt her the last time they were together

Sakuya picked up on the fact that Hinata was scared of her

"My apologies, Hinata-hime, I was blinded by my rage towards Madara and because of that you were hurt"

"I-it's ok, at least your sorry…Oh w-what about our bodies in the field?"

"No need to worry Hyuuga-san, when I activated the jutsu a barrier was created as well, so no one can get in and harm our physical bodies"

"T-that's good, oh and please just call me Hinata, you are Saku-chan's brother after all"

"Alright, Hinata-san"

Hinata stood, as did Konan

"So, um how are we going to find the others?"

"We don't need to, Aka-Hime and Kono-Hime will find them"

****

Sasuke was not happy not in the least,

They were apparently in Sakura's mind,

Karin and Ino were clutching to him,

Naruto and 'Tobi' were arguing about ramen,

Kiba and Choji were listening to Naruto and Tobi,

Deidara and Sai were arguing about art,

Kakashi and Jiraiya were discussing 'Icha Icha Tactics',

Temari and Ten-ten –AKA the 'anti-perv squad' were debating how best to pulverize perverts

And to top it all off his brother Itachi was ignoring him and talking to Kakuzu and the little girl who had introduced her self as Aka-Hime…

_Flashback_

_"Where are we?" Temari asked looking around_

_"Don't know, the last thing I remember is Pein-sama doing a jutsu" Kakuzu replied_

_"Pein-nii did the Mind Master Jutsu" came a child's voice behind them_

_"Huh, who are you…why do you look like the young Sakura we knew" Kakuzu asked the girl_

_"That's cos' I am her, silly Kazu-kun, although in here I'm called Aka-Hime"_

_"Ah, where exactly is 'here' Aka-Hime?" Sai asked the black and red clad girl_

_"Why, Sakura's mind of course"_

_End Flashback_

This just wasn't Sasuke's day, and why the hell was Itachi giving that girl a piggy-back ride?

"Stop moping teme, it's depressing" Aka-Hime said looking over her shoulder at him

"How could you tell I was moping?"

"I just could" she then spun her head back around

"Ita-kun, turn left please" She muttered to him

"Hai"

****

Kono-Hime's group was just as loud as Aka-Hime's,

Gai, Lee and –surprisingly- Zetsu's dark side were arguing about youth,

Hidan, Kisame, Kankuro and Suigetsu were talking about sake,

Sasori, Gaara, Neji and Shino were discussing Sakura actually they were discussing how to get past her guards/the 'anti-perv squad',

Asuma, Yamato and Zetsu's light side were muttering about how Sasori, Gaara, Neji and Shino would _never _get past the 'anti-perv squad',

Juugo and Shikamaru were trading Shogi and Go tactics,

And Kurenai was ahead of the group, holding Kono-Hime's hand and smiling with her

"Kure-chan?" Kono-Hime asked as they turned a corner

"Yes?"

"Someone is coming…"

****

A spikey haired figure stood looking at his hands

"Ah, it seems I'm temporarily within another host, a Mind Master Jutsu if I'm not mistaken, hm"

The spikey haired figure then started walking towards where he had just heard voices…

****

"Aka-Hime!"

"Ah, Sakuya, wow we found you first, I was expecting for Kono to find you first"

"So did I" Sakuya's eyes narrowed, she quickly scanned Aka's group

"He is not here; I thought that with Naruto in your group he would be here"

"Who?"

Sakuya closed her eyes, searching, and effetely ignoring Jiraiya's question

"S-Sakuya who were you talking about?" Hinata asked looking at the red haired demoness

As Sakuya's eyes snapped open she took off in a run, the others quickly followed

****

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan yelled/asked the male standing in front of their group

The male Hidan had yelled at had spikey orange hair –much like Pein's and Juugo's-, his eyes were red and cat-like, he was wearing long black pants, black nin shoes and an orange and black long sleeve jacket-like top (it's pretty much Naruto's Shippuden outfit but the top's colors are reversed and the pants are black instead of orange)

Everyone was quiet as he replied to Hidan's question

"Who I am, is of none of you concern" his demonic voice caused Kono-Hime to hold Kurenai's hand tighter

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Kono-Hime asked, her voice trembling slightly

"Heh, didn't you know that the Mind Master Jutsu affects _all_ the souls within its range"

"B-but, aren't you sealed away?"

"Of course I am, this form is only as powerful as Naruto is when three tails are visible"

"Tails?" Yamato asked his eyes narrowed

"Yes, tails"

"Then your-" Yamato was cut off as Sakuya and the others rounded a nearby corner

"I had a feeling that Pein's Mind Master Jutsu worked on you too" Sakuya said eyeing the orange haired, red eyed male

"Well, hello to you too Sakuya-nee"

Sakuya laughed slightly

"Hello Kyuubi"

* * *

**Ya this chapter is a bit short sorry, anyways hope ya liked it, if anyone is confused just ask...also my 2 review per chapter still applies so...**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**


	13. Chapter 12:The Massacres

**kazza: lookie here chapter 12**

**Sakura: i'm not in this one eather -_-  
**

**kazza: heh sorry but we learn a bit about Sakuya's and Jishan's past**

**Sakura: yeah well lucky them**

**Jashin: kazza does not own the Naruto fandom

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: The Massacres**

Most of the guests in Sakura's mind were shocked

"You'd think with all that's happened recently, nothing could shock you all" Kyuubi said with an amused voice

"Y-you're supposed to be sealed in Naruto" Jiraiya said eyeing the demon

"He still is, this is merely a form that was created by Pein's Mind Master Jutsu" Sakuya intervened

"This is fucking ridiculous!!" Jishan suddenly yelled lightly pulling at her silver locks, a frustrated sigh soon followed

"Um," Hinata spoke "aren't we here to help Saku-chan with something?" She quietly asked looking around the large group

"Hinata-hime is correct, my 'brother' aside we are here to stop Orochimaru from breaking Sakura-Kage's seal" Sakuya began walking down another hall, the others followed

-

They had been walking for a short while when they came upon giant metal doors

"Aw fuck, do we have to go through here?" Jishan said looking up at the doors

"Unfortunately we do, Sakura, Inner and Sakura-Kage are in an area that we can only access by going through here" Sakuya replied

"What's behind the doors?" Shikamaru asked lazily

"Memories are behind the doors, Shika-kun" Kono said looking at him

"Not only all of Sakura's memories, but Sakuya's and Jishan's too" Aka continued

Sakuya and Kyuubi each pushed a door open, revealing an almost endless room with images everywhere

"Whoa…hey why does that one have a purple lining while this one has a pink lining?" Temari asked

"Purple linings are Jishan's, pink are Sakura's, and red are Sakuya's" Aka and Kono supplied

"Oh"

Sasuke –who hadn't been paying attention to the others- reached out and touched one of the images, a sudden flash, and the room filled with images turned in to a field

"Oi, you fucking idiot who said you could touch them" Jishan asked, her hands on her hips

Sasuke merely shrugged, before looking around

"Where are we?" he asked

"More like where, when and who's fucking memory" Jishan growled lightly at him

_GGGGRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLLL_

Several of the group 'eep'-ed when the growl/roar came

"Oh my…"

_Standing before them was a giant ten tailed silhouette and it had grey eyes with rings and tomes around the pupil,_

_A man wearing red armor stood on a cliff near the menacing form_

"_Jyuubi" he yelled_

"_Foolish human, why have you come here?"_

"_Because, I'm supposed to be here"_

"_Ah, you have the gift of the gods"_

"_Yes, and I have seen your future"_

_He then held his hands up_

"_Separate!"_

"_What are you doing!?!" the beast yelled_

_Light engulfed the beast, when it dimmed it revealed ten different colored orbs, nine of them were flung away, and the man approached the tenth_

"_Jyuubi, you will be sealed within one of my decedents, you will protect her"_

"_Never!"_

_He held up a crystal ball, the light was absorbed into it_

"_My dear Sakura, I truly hope Sakuya will protect you"_

The memory faded back into an image, before flying off to another part of the room

"That was my memory" Sakuya mumbled

"He knew?" Pein asked looking at Sakuya

"Yes, he knew everything"

Karin decided to ignore the conversation and began looking round the room, one of the images caught her eye and she reached out and touched it

Light once again filled the room

"Fucking moron!! Didn't I just say…?" Jishan went quiet at what they all saw

_The room was beautifully decorated in silvers, reds and blacks, open rice-paper screens were open showing a beautiful garden, tatami mats were upon the floor, and sitting at a small low table was a girl with long silver hair and violet eyes, she was elegantly dressed in a multi-layered kimono_

_A door, on the opposite side of the room to the open screens, opened, revealing a man with short silver hair and violet eyes_

"_Jishan, your teachers told me you've been starting fights again" he said sitting on the other side of the table_

"_So what? That little bitch deserved it!" Jishan yelled before eating some dango that was on the table_

"_You shouldn't start fights" he said through gritted teeth_

"_Like I said the bitch deserved it… By the way what the fuck is with you acting polite?" she asked, pointing her dango stick at him_

"_I'm being polite because we have guests, the young lady you assaulted is here for an apology, one that you _will_ give" his voice was stern and commanding_

"_Yes, Father"_

_The man smiled before standing and leaving the room,_

_Less then a minute later a girl with golden hair and golden eyes entered the room, she was dresses just as elegantly as Jishan_

"_Aya, I'm not fucking apologizing"_

"_Like I care, Jishan, my Mother wanted me to come here anyway"_

_Aya sat down where the silver haired male had sat before_

_A smirk spread across Aya's face_

"_It's no wonder all your boyfriends and potential husbands cheated on you with me"_

"_THAT'S IT YOUR GOING TO FUCKING DIE!!" Jishan lunged at the girl summoning her scythe as she went_

'_Bloody Tears' was embedded in Aya's chest and the golden haired girl breathed no more_

_The door slid open, Jishan's father and Aya's mother_

"_Aya!!" the woman screamed running to her daughter_

"_Jashin, your monster of a daughter killed my dear Aya" she yelled at the shocked male_

"_Jishan, you just killed the next empress"_

The memory faded, flying off as the other one had

"Jishan, you killed the princess of the heavens?" Kyuubi asked looking at Jishan

"What does it fucking matter, that's all in the fucking past-" Jishan then pulled Karin up by the front of the shirt "-and didn't I fucking tell you all not to touch the fucking memories!!"

Jishan then dropped Karin, and as she was standing up… she touched another memory

Light once again filled the room

"Perhaps we move along quickly after this memory" Sakuya said

Several 'agreed'-s were heard

"Wait, this one is different, it's a dual memory" Sakuya said her eyes narrowing slightly

"D-dual memory?" Hinata asked

"Yes, two memories that are similar, but this only happens with traumatic events…oh no"

"What?"

"The Massacres"

* * *

**OOOOOO a big revelation in the next chapter...we also learn what the 'that incident' Hiashi was on about, 2 review rule still on soooooo**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE  
**


	14. Chapter 13:Now Back To Bussiness

**kazza: OMG this chapter was EBIL**

**Sakura: it was?**

**kazza: yesh, i re-wrote it like 3 times**

**Sakura: unlucky 13?**

**kazza: maybe....Oh BTW the 1st bit is to answer **Alissa(aj aly, AlwaysWeeping)**'s question...kinda lol**

**Sakura: well have fun reading!!**

**random person: kazza-spexy doesn't own the Naruto fandom

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:** **Now Back To Business**

The room was still white

"What the fuck?" Hidan yelled into the endless whiteness

"Oh, shut the fuck up Hidan, these dual memories of Sakura's are the most fucking traumatic" Jishan yelled back at him

Jishan and Hidan proceeded to argue over anything and everything…

"Hey Aka?"

"Yeah Kono?"

"I've been wondering this for awhile, but aren't Konoha and the Akatsuki enemies?"

"Yeah so?"

The conversation between Sakura's two inner-children caused the group to look away from the bickering look-alikes and to them

"Well don't enemies fight?"

"Usually yeah, but they're uniting to save Sakura. She _is_ important to both groups, after all"

"Oh, is that true Naru-kun, Pein-nii?" Kono-Hime asked looking between the two spikey haired males

"Er, yeah I guess so" was their intelligent replies

The room began to dim, the first memory was beginning

"Fucking finally!"

"Shut the fuck up Hidan!"

"_Sakura-nee-chan where are you? Konan-chan and Yahiko are here!"_

_A pink haired, light green eyed little girl, looked at the pink haired, grey eyed woman who was helping her with her kimono, the girl's kimono was a light purple-pink with bronze flower patterns all over it_

"_Mama, nii-san is calling me"_

"_I know Sakura, I heard" the woman said adjusting the girl's red obi_

"_Are you going to come to the festival, mama?"_

"_You know I can't blossom, I have to be at the temple with your father and the elders" the woman said standing, slightly adjusting her own kimono as she went_

"_Aw, that's no fun" Sakura mumbled pouting_

"_Sakura-chan hurry or we're going to leave you!" this voice was different than the first_

_*smack*_

"_Ow, Konan what was that for?"_

"_For being an idiot, we'd never leave Saku-chan behind!" the girl who was identified as Konan yelled_

_The Fuuma matriarch, Tsuki Fuuma giggled as she and Sakura headed towards the front door,_

_Sakura smiled at what she saw when they arrived at the door_

_A red haired boy with grey ringed eyes, standing with him were; a spiky orange haired, light blue eyed boy and a blue haired, golden eyed girl_

_A red mark was clear on the orange haired boys face_

"_You look so cute Saku-chan" The blue haired girl, Konan said smiling_

_The two pink haired females put on their wooden sandals and walked out the door_

"_You four be good, ok?" Tsuki said as she walked towards a different path than the four adorably dressed children_

"_Hai" they chimed, before continuing towards the center of town_

_Sakura walked in the middle, Konan to her left, Nagato to her right and Yahiko was walking behind them_

"_Wow it's so pretty" Sakura said when the festival lights came into view_

_Sakura ran ahead of the others towards the balloon stand but, a stand containing Shiratama Anmitsu (mochi, bean jam, agar, and pieces of fruit served in syrup) -her favorite food- caught her eye_

"_Nii-san, nii-san, buy me some" Sakura said dragging Nagato towards the stand_

"_Alright, alright" Nagato said standing in the short line_

"_One please" he said when it was his turn_

"_Coming right up" the old man who ran the stand said_

_The old man handed the full bowl to Sakura_

_Nagato went to had the man the Ryo to pay for the sweet but, the man held up his hand_

"_There's no need, Sakura-hime's love for Shiratama Anmitsu saved my shop"_

_Sakura giggled holding up her –now empty- bowl_

"_More please"_

"_Sakura-chan don't eat so quickly" Yahiko laughed lightly poking Sakura's syrup covered nose_

_Konan sighed grabbing a napkin and wiping the excess syrup from Sakura's face_

_Nagato laughed at his friends and Sakura's pouting face_

_SSSSCCCCRRRREEEEAAAAMMMM_

_The festivities went quiet; everyone was looking towards the temple that was high on a nearby hill, the scream has come from that direction_

_Several of the streets occupants gasped when two females came running, both of them were wounded_

_Nagato recognized both females immediately, the Fuuma matriarch, Tsuki Fuuma and a Fuuma Elder, Hitome Fuuma, or to him and Sakura their Mother and Grandmother_

"_Mama, gran-gran!!" Sakura yelled and was about to run towards them_

"_Sakura RUN!!" Tsuki yelled at her daughter_

_Sakura stopped and grabbed onto Yahiko's arm, this was the first time her mother ever yelled at her_

_Several Kumo nin, with slashed out hitai-ate, ran up, each with a katana covered in blood_

"_Hurry and grab the Jyuubi girl!" one of them yelled_

_Tsuki and Hitome turned and went into battle stances_

"_Nagato, Konan-chan, Yahiko-kun, take Sakura and run"_

"_But mother, what about you?" Nagato asked worry clear on his face_

"_I'll be fine"_

_Nagato picked up Sakura and ran, Konan and Yahiko following closely behind_

_They only stopped when they were a good distance away from the Fuuma clan's village/district_

_Their eyes were wide when they saw that the village was on fire_

"_I-I can't sense anyone, they're all…" Nagato fell to his knees_

"…_dead"_

"_*sniff* w-why, why are they dead? Nii-san tell me why are mama, papa, gran-gran and everyone else DEAD?!?!"_

"_I don't know Sakura, I just don't know" Nagato's words were slightly muffled by his hands_

_Konan hugged Nagato muttering that it will all be ok, even though she was crying_

_Yahiko covered his eyes with his sleeve, after all his and Konan's parents were there too_

_Konan, Nagato and Yahiko all leant against a near by tree, physically exhausted by the run and mentally exhausted from learning they were all each other had_

"_Nii-san?"_

_Nagato looked up between his bangs to see that Sakura was still staring at the burning village_

"_Yes Nee-chan?"_

"_I'm tired"_

"_Then we'll sleep here tonight"_

"_Mk"_

_Sakura turned away from the burning village and walked over to Konan, before laying down her head in the blue haired girl's lap_

_Sleep quickly took the three leaning against the tree, Sakura was still awake_

_*snap*_

_Sakura jumped, sitting up quickly and looking around_

_Just as a person came through the nearby shrubs, she gripped the kunai her mother always made her carry_

_A man with long spiky black hair and sharingan eyes looking down at her sadly_

"_Are you from the Fuuma district?" he asked_

"…" _Sakura was silent, fearing that this man was with the ninja that massacred her clan_

"_Are any of you hurt?"_

_Sakura continued her silence_

"_*sigh* Can you even hear me?"_

_Sakura nodded lightly_

"_Good, so you're not deaf, are you a mute?"_

"_N-no" Sakura whispered_

"_Heh, good, so will you answer my questions?"_

_Sakura shook her head, reverting to her silence_

_He then noticed that Sakura's right hand was hidden and understood why she wouldn't tell him anything_

"_I'm not your enemy; if I was I would have killed you on sight, so you can stop clutching your hidden weapon"_

_Sakura looked down, then lunged at the man_

_He was shocked that such a young girl could be so quick and strong_

_She had knocked him down and was sitting on his chest, her kunai at his neck_

"_P-papa told me that an enemy ninja would say that to trick me"_

"_If I tell you about my self will you trust me?" he asked leaning up slightly, the kunai dug into his skin lightly, causing a thin line of blood to slide down_

"_O-ok, b-but if you lie, I'll scream and wake the others up"_

"_My name is Madara Uchiha what's yours?"_

The memory faded to white

"So those Kumo ninja were after Sakura, we had always wondered why they attacked the Fuuma clan" Jiraiya mumbled

"Yeah, those stupid fuckers were after her because of Sakuya, though why the fuck is Sakura's first meeting with Madara part of that memory?"

"That is a question we must ask Sakura, Jishan" Sakuya said

Silence covered the group

"What the fuck is with the fucking whiteness again?"

"Oh, fucking shut it Hidan!"

"U-um, Konan-san, Pein-san when did you guys wake up that day?" Hinata asked, trying to stop another argument between Jishan and Hidan

"A couple of hours after, Sakura was the one that convinced us that Madara was a friend" Konan replied

Sasuke snapped slightly

"Why the hell are you talking about Madara like he isn't here?"

"'Cos he's not" Aka said poking her tongue out at him

"Then who the hell is that?" he yelled pointing at Tobi

"That's Tobi, dummy"

Sasuke was going to yell again when the whiteness began to dim

Kurenai and Hinata gasped remembering this day

"_Sakura, it's late you and Hinata should get home" Kurenai said to the two 13 year olds, who were standing in front of two targets that had many kunai embedded in them_

"_Hai, Kurenai-sensei" they chimed, both slightly out of breath_

"_*sigh* I'm going to walk you both home, can't having you two passing out on the street Hokage-sama and Hyuuga-sama would kill me" Kurenai said ushering both teens out of the training field_

"_Thanks again for agreeing to train me while Tsunade-shoushu is trying to finish a mountain of paperwork" Sakura said smiling at the genjutsu mistress_

"_It's no problem. Oh, your home is closer than Hinata's right Sakura?"_

"_Yeah"_

_The three of them walked in silence for a while_

"_Oh yeah, Tsunade-shoushu received a message from Jiraiya-sama the other day, he said Naruto has been doing good in his training"_

"_T-that's good, I h-hope Naruto-kun comes home soon"_

"_Oh Hina-chan you're _way_ too shy" Sakura said_

_Kurenai and Sakura cracked up laughing as Hinata's face went beet red_

_SSSSCCCCRRRREEEEAAAAMMMM_

_Their laughter abruptly stopped, the three of them became fully alert before running towards where the scream originated from_

_They stopped just within the Haruno district seeing Oto nins, Haruno clan members lay dead at their feet_

"_Tell Orochimaru-sama that the Haruno heiress is here" one of the Oto nin said_

_The three Konoha konoichi went into battle stances, expecting the Oto ninja to attack_

"_Catch us if you can" the Oto nin said running_

_Sakura was about to chase them when Kurenai spoke_

"_Stop Sakura it's bound to be a trap"_

"_But my house is in that direction!" Sakura yelled_

"_We'll go together, stay alert" Kurenai said calmly, before motioning for a team formation_

_They were silent as they landed on Sakura's door step, taking caution they entered the home of the Haruno clan's head_

_Sakura almost screamed_

_The entryway was covered in her father's blood; his body was slumped against the wall_

"_Sakura!!" a female screamed from the other end of the house_

"_Mother!" Sakura yelled running towards where her mother's voice came from_

"_Sakura wait we need to stay together" Kurenai said, as her and Hinata followed the pinkette_

_They ran down a hall coming to a sliding door a short while later_

_Sakura slammed the sliding door open, growling lightly at what she saw_

_Orochimaru was holding her mother's long brown locks in his right hand, he was smirking as was Kabuto who stood beside his master_

"_Let my mother go!" Sakura yelled_

"_Ku, ku, ku, I think not, the Haruno clan has something I want"_

"_What could we have that _you_ want? We aren't even a ninja clan!"_

"_Ah, but the Haruno clan was at one time, now Reimi Haruno will you kindly tell me where I can find the scroll I seek?"_

"_Never" Reimi growled_

"_Then you are of no use to me" Orochimaru smirked as he slit Reimi's jugular_

"_Nooo, mother!!" Sakura yelled falling to her knees_

"_Ku, ku, ku, there's no point in asking you Sakura-chan, enjoy your pain" then Orochimaru and Kabuto were gone with a poof_

_As Sakura's tears fell, Hinata hugged her pink haired friend_

_It was then that several ANBU and Jonin arrived, Asuma and Kakashi among them_

"_What happened here?" Kakashi asked_

_Kurenai motioned for them to move away from the two teens_

"_Orochimaru and some of his Oto ninja's were here, they were after an old Haruno clan scroll"_

"_What scroll?"_

"_Don't know"_

_Kakashi called one of the ANBU over_

"_Tell Hokage-sama"_

"_Hai"_

_The ANBU poofed away_

"_Hinata-sama, Sakura-chan!"_

"_Neji-san you can't go in, this is a crime scene"_

"_You idiot get out of my way!"_

"_Neji calm down" Hinata's head lifted lightly when she heard her father_

_Two pairs of foot steps were heard heading toward the room, one set stopped at the door while the other stopped just behind Sakura and Hinata_

_The two girls were spun around; Sakura came face to face with Hiashi Hyuuga_

"_Sakura-san"_

"……"

"_Sakura-san look at me"_

_Sakura looked up, her blood-shot green eyes clashing with his clear pearl ones_

"_They may be gone, but they wouldn't want you to fall to pieces, be strong Sakura-chan"_

_Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes_

"_I-I'll t-try, Hiashi-sama"_

_Hiashi stood a small smile gracing his face_

"_Good, Sakura you are going to stay with Hinata, Hanbi and I till you can get back on your feet and running"_

"_B-but-"_

"_No buts, I will inform Hokage-sama, Hinata, Neji take Sakura home"_

"_Hai"_

The memory faded back to the room filled with images, before flying off

"I had no idea…" Naruto mumbled

"No one was told, Hokage-sama was afraid it would scare too may of Konoha's citizens" Kakashi explained

"Do not worry Orochimaru will pay for what he has done" Sakuya said walking towards the door on the other side of the room

"Fuck yeah!!" Jishan yelled as everyone followed Sakuya

"Now Back To Business"

* * *

**Hope ya liked it!! 2 drink minimum.....lol i mean 2 review minimum ha ha ha**

**REVIEWS ARE LUV  
**


	15. Chapter 14:Damn Door

**kazza: I blame the lateness of this chapter on my BROTHER WHO KEPT TAKING MY LAPTOP!!**

**Brother: huh? You say something sis?**

**kazza: STOP TAKING MAH STUFF!!

* * *

**

**kazza: Ok, so some people have been wondering where Sakura is…**

**Sakura: Yeah, put me back in the FIC!!!! *throws things***

**Inner: CHA!! ME TOO!! *also throws things***

**kazza: GAH!! *dodges things* OK, OK if it makes you happy this chapter is NOTHING but you, Inner, the Oro-baka and *is hit by a 1 yen coin* our newest character, she was mentioned a couple of chaps ago… wait, why do we have a 1 yen coin? We don't even live in Japan!**

**Sakura: How am I supposed to know?!**

**kazza: *shrugs* meh…**

**Sakura: So… this chapter starts after Pein-nii used the jutsu?**

**kazza: Yesh, this chap is going on while the others are meeting up, arguing and watching memories…disclaimer plz someone**

**Saku-kage: Ku, ku, kazza doesn't own the Naruto fandom, but she does own the idea for this fic.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: 'Damn Door'**

Sakura's head was pounding

"Ow, stupid nii-san, having other people's minds and souls shoved in me hurts"

"That sounded really perverted"

Sakura recognized the voice immediately

"Inner?"

"Nah, it's the frog lady…of course it's me!!"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see the green haired, pink eyed girl. Inner's outfit was the same as before; basically Sakura's outfit with the colors inverted (Light blue top, white boots, ect.)

"Where are the others?"

"On their way, hopefully"

"Oh..."

Sakura looked around the room, it was large –like many of the rooms in her mind- one wall had giant metal doors, opposed the large doors was what looked like a cell, the bars appeared to be made of silver, and the extravagant patterns on them appeared to made of gold. The center –where the cell doors met- had multiple pieces of paper; some had the kanji for 'seal', some had the kanji for 'self' and some had the kanji for 'pain'

Sakura looked down, shuddering lightly; it had been ages since she was last in this part of her mind, the place where _she _was sealed

"Ssso you're finally awake"

Her head snapped up, glaring at the source of the voice

"You, leave this room NOW!" Inner growled pointing

"Why would I do that? I'm having ssso much fun" Orochimaru said stepping out of the shadows

"No one should _ever_ be here, she's too dangerous, you need to understand that Oro-baka" Sakura said standing up

"Stop with that stupid old nickname!" Orochimaru growled

"Nah, once an Oro-baka, always an Oro-baka" Inner laughed, sticking her tongue out

"Inner is now really the time to be annoying him?" Sakura asked, eyebrow raised

"CHA!! I'd never pass up an opportunity to annoy the Oro-baka" as Inner spoke she did a 'Good Gai Pose'

"Remind me to _never_ hang around Gai-sensei and Lee-kun, ever again"

"Aw, but you know they're funny…CHA!!" When Inner 'cha'ed she did a thumbs up, stuck out her butt, and did a 100 mega-watt smile

"Yep, definitely have to stop hanging around _those_ two" Sakura sighed, shaking her head

"Sstop pretending I'm not here"

"Sorry Oro-baka, Inner is quite distracting when she wants to be"

Orochimaru sighed thinking, '_she never was an easy child to live with…maybe it comes from having the Akatsuki as a family?'_

"Ku, ku, ku, you have no idea how right you are Orochimaru" said a dark-demonic female voice that came from the cell

Spinning round Orochimaru saw malevolent blood red eyes, and pearly white fangs, she was eyeing him like he was a scared cornered little rabbit

"You are Saku-kage, right?"

"Ku, ku, why do you want to know?"

"I want to set you free"

"Oh, so you were the one who was playing with my seals, ku, ku, ku, you really think I don't know what you're planning, the Haruno's scroll, stealing the Fuuma name, you have no idea what you're trifling with"

"I know the truth, that although the Jyuubi's 'soul' is sealed here within Sakura, the Jyuubi's body was sealed within the moon, and that the Rikudō Sennin, who separated the Jyuubi had three sons not two, sure the youngest of the three had the 'Sage's Body' his descendents became the Senju clan, and the eldest of the three had the 'Sage's Eyes' his descendents became the Uchiha clan, but the middle brother he got both the 'Sage's Eyes' and the 'Sage's Body' and through the ages he kept the Fuuma clan name alive, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, his pure blood descendents are Sakura and Nagato, I know" Saku-kage interrupted

The three other occupants of the room swore they heard chains move slightly as she spoke

"Pure blood?"

"Yep they have a half brother"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed

"Who? Tell me who!?!"

"Ku, ku, ku, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise"

"Tell me!!!"

"No, I don't take orders from weak pathetic snake idiots"

Orochimaru growled looking away from the cell and back to Sakura and Inner

"She's stubborn"

"Dah, she is essentially me" Sakura muttered rolling her eyes

"It doesn't matter; once those sseals are gone she won't be as talkative, correct?"

"CHA!! Where did you hear crap like that?!"

"I have been here for awhile remember? Even though Sakura couldn't view the memories I sealed away, I could" Orochimaru smirked

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked giving Inner a look that said _'OMG does that mean he's seen me-?'_

"OMG, PERVERT!!!!" Inner yelled

"I-its' not like that, I stayed away from _those_ memories" Orochimaru stuttered with a slight blush

"But I did happen to see who your first kiss was with, and wow who would have thought that it was with-" A grin spread across his face

"S-shut it!!!" Sakura yelled, her blush clashing with her hair

"His lips were soft thought" Inner mumbled as she lightly touched her bottom lip

"Y-you shut it too!! No one must ever know that my first kiss was with Madara Uchiha!!"

"Ku, ku, ku, aren't you lucky the others aren't here yet or you would have just told them" Saku-kage's dark voice laughed

"What is it? Gang up on Sakura day?!" Sakura yell throwing her arms up

"Yeah, it is" Inner, Orochimaru and Saku-kage said at the same time smirks on their faces

The room went quiet, a smirk had formed on Orochimaru's face he had finally gotten on Sakura's nerves

Inner and Sakura exchanged glances, with a nod they both attacked Orochimaru

The two girls aimed to punch his head, Orochimaru quickly dodged and aimed a sweep kick, however both the girls were on guard and jumped up, then aimed to kick him in the head

As Inner's left foot and Sakura's right foot connected with Orochimaru's face, he was flung back, hitting the cell doors with a thud

Orochimaru was about to stand up when chains were heard moving, moments later two bloody clawed hands with chains around their wrists were on either side of him

"Orochimaru move!!" Sakura yelled

It was too late, the claws dug in to Orochimaru's chest

-

_An intense blinding pain spread throughout Orochimaru's body and then the connection he had with the chakra in Sakura's mind was severed_

"_Orochimaru-sama are you alright?" Kabuto asked_

"_I'm fine, it seems Sakura-kage is stronger then I expected" Orochimaru replied_

"_What will you do now?"_

"_We must find this half brother Sakura-kage mentioned"_

-

Sakura frowned, Orochimaru was out of her head but something felt wrong

A black smog was now where Orochimaru's form was, Saku-kage's claws still imbedded in the same spot

"Ku, ku, it's not perfect, but it'll have to do" Saku-kage muttered

The smog began changing; a female was now sitting there

"Saku-kage, how did you break the seal?" Inner asked, studying the girl

At first one would mistake Saku-kage for Sakura, with the pink hair and all but apart from that well… Blood red cat-like eyes, claw like nails, long canine fangs, her outfit consisted of black boots, long black pants with a belt, a pure white sleeveless top with a black belt diagonally across her chest, a long crimson red sleeveless jacket with a hood, a black choker, crimson red fore-arm covers and black fingerless gloves

"Ku, ku, I didn't break it, just loosened it for a little while" Saku-kage replied, while standing up

Inner and Sakura were backing up towards the big metal doors

Saku-kage ran towards the two retreating girls, her claws primed to attack

Inner and Sakura spun barely dodging Saku-kage's attack

Saku-kage was about to try again when the big metal doors burst open and she was hit with one of them,

Frowning and rubbing her nose she muttered

"Damn Door"

* * *

**OK well i hope you liked this....**

**Oh i'm going to make a contest!!! Who ever can figure out who Pein's and Sakura's half brother is gets a prize 1st place is a paring kiss 2nd place is a paring hug and 3rd place is a paring flirt**

**BTW he isn't an OC he is an actual Naruto character and if no one guesses by the time he enters the fic no one wins :D**

**So get thinking!!!**


	16. Chapter 15:Release!

**kazza: wow, some of the names you ppl are giving me for Sakura's and Nagato's/Pein's half brother…**

**Sakura: Naruto? Shikamaru? Itachi? Sasuke? Wow you people are mad!**

**kazza: hush now Sakura, ok so one of the ppl who said Naruto said maybe it's the whole Jyuubi (Sakuya) and Kyuubi thing, while Sakuya does consider the tailed beasts as her 'siblings' the half brother in question is their blood related half brother**

**Sakura: Yeah, and seeing as you guys are actually trying you get a CLUE!!**

**kazza: no need to be so happy Sakura… oh yeah the clue is order of age**

**Sakura: huh?**

**kazza: just listen, Nagato is the oldest, followed by the half-brother, then Sakura**

**Sakura: wait so mom and dad had Nagato, then one of them was with someone else, then back together for me?**

**kazza: yeah pretty much**

**Sakura: ok…that's weird, so next chapter now?**

**kazza: yes next chapter, Disclaimer plz**

**Aka & Kono: kazza-chan doesn't own the Naruto fandom, though she wishes she did

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Release!**

Saku-kage glared at Hidan and Kakuzu, they were the ones who had opened the doors after all

"Stupid fucking morons!! Have you ever heard of looking _before_ slamming opening big metal doors?!?!" Saku-kage yelled

"Ever fucking heard of _not_ standing behind giant metal doors?" Hidan asked

"Yeah, well, you're an ass" Saku-kage murmured looking away from the foul mouth male

"Ha, ha, Hidan pulled one over on you, _that_ is fucking hilarious!" Jishan laughed while slinging her arm over Saku-kage's shoulder

Saku-kage glared at Jishan, who glared back before both of them burst out laughing, earning WTF looks from everyone in the room except Sakura, Inner, Sakuya, Kono and Aka

Saku-kage froze in her laughing

"Ha, it seems that Orochimaru's chakra is weaker than I thought" She murmured as her form faded out of existence for a moment

"Either that or the seals are stronger than you remember" Sakuya said looking at Saku-kage

"eh, who knows"

It was then that Saku-kage's form faded completely

Sakura turned to look at the cell as the blood red eyes of Saku-kage opened and she grinned with her pearly white fangs

"Ku, ku, ku it's such a shame I couldn't have more fun with you guys" as Saku-kage spoke everyone approached the cell, a couple of gasps were heard when they saw what Saku-kage looked like in the cell

Unlike the neat-ish, punk-rock look that Saku-kage had outside the cell, she looked like…well hell. Her pink hair was cut unevenly, her outfit was now a ripped up white kimono, she had blood covering at least 45% of her body in various spots and to top it all off she was chained to a chair –hence the reason Sakura, Inner and Orochimaru could hear chains before-

"W-why do you look so different?" Hinata asked, shock on her face

"I look different because I chose that form you all saw, this is how I truly look, I am the darkness in Sakura's heart remember what would you expect me to look like? Well Hinata?" Saku-kage growled out the last bit, scaring Hinata slightly

"Sakura-kage, stop scaring Hina-chan" Sakura said giving Hinata a little hug to calm her

"Ku, ku, ku, aw come on Sakura I was just having a little fun" Saku-kage grinned causing her to look even more menacing

"So why do you look like _that_, un?" Deidara asked

"If you must know… when I first manifested I was wearing just the pure white kimono, not a single drop of blood, hair out of place or chain to be seen. As more and more terrible things happened to Sakura, the worse I got-"

"So you're basically saying, your like Sakura's tainted purity?" Kakashi asked

"In a way, yes. First was my hair, then the blood, then the rips in my kimono, then the chains and now my sanity is slipping, sooner or later I will just become a mindless beast that just wants to kill the things that cause Sakura pain" When Saku-kage said 'things that cause Sakura pain' her gaze lingered on Sasuke and 'Tobi'

"S-Saku-kage, d-did what h-happen to Sakura's f-families cause s-some of this" Hinata asked still slightly afraid of the caged girl

"Yes Hinata, those two incidences caused a lot of this. And before you ask, what happened on _that mission_ did too"

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to bring that up" Hinata mumbled, looking away from Saku-kage only to look at Sakura

Both were quiet as they sadly looked at each other

"What are you two talking about?" Ino asked, the silent and depressing aura getting to her

"O-oh n-nothing, it's n-not important" Hinata stuttered

"Hina-chan is right, it's not important, not now anyways" Sakura said, a sad look on her face

"So…um…Heh **what now?**" Zetsu asked

"Well, it seems that we have stopped Orochimaru from breaking Sakura-kage's seals" Sakuya stated looking around the group

"What the hell do you mean 'we', un? _We_ didn't do anything, un!!!" Deidara yelled, obviously unhappy

"Dei-kun's right it was Sakura, Inner and Saku-kage that stopped the Oro-baka" Aka and Kono chimed as they each latched on to Deidara's arms, Kono on his left one and Aka on this right

"Oi brats get off, un" Deidara yelled shaking his arms, the two girls merely giggled

"Give it up Deidara, Sakura –no matter what age- is stubborn" Kakuzu stated after watching Deidara struggle with the two girls

"Says you, who was the one that fucking spoiled her rotten?" Hidan laughed out

"It's not my fault that I preferred buying things for Sakura, it was better than buying our 46th couch in one month!"

"That wasn't just fucking me! Fish-face spilled sake, puppet-boy cut it while sharpening his dolls blades and those two bloody Uchiha's left dango sticks around!" Hidan yelled pointing fingers at said persons

"Spilling sake is wasting sake, and I don't waste sake" Kisame deadpanned

"They are not dolls…and I only cut the 12th couch" Sasori growled

"Leave the dango out of this Hidan" Itachi stated, his voice leaving no room for argument regarding dango

Hidan was about to continue, but Jishan covered his mouth

"Fucking shut it Hidan, you wrecked 25 couches, Kisame broke 4 while drunk, Sasori cut 1 in half, 2 couches got turned into porcupines from dango sticks and Sakura broke 14, that month alright? Now shut the fuck up on the subject!"

Hidan merely licked Jishan's hand, causing her to pull it back with a 'ewl'

"Yeah, _that_ fucking month! What about all the couches I didn't fucking break!?!"

"I told you to fucking shut up!"

"Make me bitch!"

"Fuck you ass-hole!"

"CHA, BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!!!" Inner yelled

Both silver haired, foul mouthed look-alikes turned to glare at Inner

"I actually agree with Inner, you two were getting annoying" Sakuya added with a small frown.

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened, as if just remembering something

"Pein-nii, hurry and release the jutsu!" she quickly said looking at said Rinnegan user

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked sensing the urgency in her voice

"Saku-kage, -the blabber mouth- told Oro-baka about our brother!"

"Huh?!?" came the shocked voices of the Konoha nin, the Sand nin and Deidara

"Y-you have two brothers Saku-chan?" Hinata asked her stutter ever present

"Yeah, but I'll tell you guys all about that later, for now we –and I do mean we- have to stop Oro-baka from finding him!" Sakura said looking at the group

"Are you sure Orochimaru will go after him?" Pein asked

"Ku, ku, ku, of course he will, are you an idiot?"

Pein turned to glare at Saku-kage

"Why did you even tell him?"

"Because, he thought he had everything figured out, I just wanted to demean him by telling him something he didn't know, besides I didn't tell Orochimaru his name, so it will take him awhile" As Saku-kage spoke she crossed her legs and lent on her right hand, each action caused the chains that bound her to jingle

Pein frowned

"Is everyone ready?" he asked solemnly

"As ready as we'd ever be"

"Release!"

* * *

**Sooooo **** is anyone confused? I need to know if you are so I can explain things**

**Anyways remember to try the contest I have on to guess who Pein's and Sakura's half brother is - 1****st**** place gets a paring kiss, 2****nd**** place gets a paring hug and 3****rd**** place get's a good paring flirt ^_^**


	17. Chapter 16:Otogakure

**Kazza: Hey guys ^_^**

**Sasuke: What's got you so happy?**

**Kazza: well my dad's chemo is going well so I'm happy**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Kazza: DON'T 'HN' ME!**

**Sakura: Calm down kazza**

**Kazza: -_- fine… no one's guessed the half bro yet… keep an eye out for CLUES in the fic :3 but they ain't gonna be easy… Disclamer plz**

**Shizune: kazza doesn't own the Naruto fandom

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Otogakure**

Shizune was seen by several ninja as she ran towards the Hokage's –recently fixed- office, usually this wouldn't be anything strange… except for the purple scroll she held in her hand

Knocking once, she opened the door, only to see Tsunade asleep with 2 piles of papers and 20 sake bottles around her

With a sigh Shizune walked over to the desk in an attempt to wake the Sannin

"Tsunade-sama, please wake up!" Shizune yelled shaking the sleeping Hokage

"mmmhmhm?" Tsunade mumbled batting Shizune away

Sighing again Shizune knew she'd have to resort to _that_ tactic

"OMG, KAKASHI, NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SPYING ON SAKURA WHILE SHE"S BATHING?" Shizune yelled

With a start Tsunade shot up -knocking the 2 piles of paper and 20 bottles of sake in the process-

"What where are they? I'll kill them!" Tsunade yelled

"*sigh* They are still on the mission Tsunade-sama"

"Then why did you…?"

"You were fast asleep"

"Oh… Did you need something or were you just interrupting my sleep for nothing?" Tsunade asked looking at her assistant

"You were supposed to be working not sleeping or drinking, but that's beside the point right now" Shizune said passing the purple scroll to Tsunade

"This arrived via a civilian messenger, it's addressed to Elder Danzo but I recognized the seal on it right away" Shizune stated motioning towards said scroll

Looking down Tsunade's frown deepened, she too recognized Orochimaru's seal

"Why in Kami's name would Danzo be getting a message from Orochimaru?" Tsunade mumbled eyeing the scroll

"I was wondering that too Tsunade-sama"

SCENECHANGE

Kabuto entered the room with a pile of papers in his hands

"Any progress in finding the half-brother?" Orochimaru said

"Not as of yet Orochimaru-sama, who ever he is the Fuuma clan went through a great deal to keep him a secret" Kabuto informed shuffling the papers in his hands around

"And the message?"

"Sent, though it may be intercepted"

"It doesn't matter"

"Oh… we have discovered something, though I'm not sure it's important" Kabuto said placing an ancient looking scroll on Orochimaru's desk

Scrolling through the names on the list, Orochimaru stopped at the last 3 names on the list

_Nagato Fuuma – 19__th__ September XXXX – Eldest sibling_

– _XX__th__ June XXXX – 3 years younger then Nagato_

_Sakura Fuuma – 28__th__ March XXXX – 6 years younger then Nagato_

Orochimaru glared at the space where Sakura's and Pein's half brother's name was supposed to be and the fact that the date was covered with what looked like ink

"It seems they never put his name on the list, yet his month of birth and the fact that he's the middle sibling was put on it" Kabuto stated

"So we're looking for an 18-19 year old born in June? There could be hundreds!" Orochimaru growled

"At least it's a place to start"

"True, though this all would have been much easier if Saku-kage had just told me the boy's name"

"Agreed" Kabuto mumbled picking up the ancient scroll and leaving his master to brood

SCENECHANGE

Sakura snuggled closer to the warmth next to her…

'_Wait a minute…' _she thought opening her eyes a little

Black and a red cloud…

'_**CHA! An Akatsuki perv!' **_Inner-Sakura mind yelled

Breasts…

'_**It's just fucking Konan!'**_ Jishan mind yelled

'_I think you two are giving Sakura a headache'_ Sakuya mind whispered

As usual the demoness was correct Sakura was getting a headache

Sitting up Sakura looked around the field

She had fallen sideways onto Konan

Hinata had fallen forward on to Sakura's legs

Everyone else was either leaning on a tree or had just fallen to the ground

'_No wonder my legs are numb, Hina-chan is on them'_

With a small sigh Sakura moved Hinata and stood

"The last time Pein-nii did this jutsu it took an hour after I woke for him, Konan and Yahiko to wake up" She mumbled frowning slightly at mentioning Yahiko

Glancing at her brother's form… _'No that's not right, the body here isn't his, his is properly still at the Akatsuki base near here'_

Sakura's frown deepened as she remembered some of the choice words she had for her brother when he had decided to use Yahiko's body as one of his 'Paths of Pein'

Sakura shook her head; she didn't want to think on those things now

Looking up at the sky she could see the stars and the coming dawn

Snorting at the irony, she walked over to where she had dropped her pack when they had first arrived; digging through it she found the headache/pain tablets, her flask of water and her map

Tossing her head back she downed the tablets with the water following shortly after

Placing a hand on her chest she sent a spark of chakra to help dissolve the pills quicker, her headache was fading

'_Good, now to get to work on tracking down my dummy of a half-brother' _the thought opening the map

'_Sakura, might I inquire as to how you are going to find him? The ninja nations aren't exactly small'_ Sakuya mind asked

"Blood search" Sakura mumbled, answering Sakuya's question

Pulling a kunai out of her holster Sakura cut her palm, several quick hand-signs followed

"Tracking Style: Blood Bonds" Sakura said holding her hands over the map, the blood from her cut palm fell and after a couple of moments the blood began moving and gathering in two places

One was near their current location

'_Nagato-nii'_

The other was in the one place Sakura did _not_ want to go to

"Otogakure"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is short… OH and what do you guys think of me using the last word in each chapter as the title of said chapter I kinda forgot to ask before now… not much of Sakura and the others in this chapter sorry… REVIEWS are LOVE and the contest in naming the half bro is still ON!**


	18. Chapter 17:Damn it

**kazza: WAAAA i'm sorry it's taken me so long to update**

**Sakura: well you have been helping your dad, they undrestand**

**kazza: hopefully... *sigh* I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Sakura: O_o err, well... kazza doesn't own the nauto fandom  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: "Damn it..."**

Sakura was currently glaring at her blood spotted map, she had re-done the 'blood bonds' jutsu three times before she finally accepted that her half brother is a moron

'_**CHA! Does that moron want the Oro-baka to find him?' **_Inner mind asked

"I... I can't go there..." Sakura mumbled ignoring Inner's question

'_**What the fuck do ya mean you can't go there? Are you keepin' something from me n' Sakuya?' **_Jishan asked, hurt clear in her voice

'_Sakura please tell us, we are here to help you' _Sakuya murmured as Sakura rapped her arms around her self

Although hard to do, Sakura was able to keep things from the demon and the 'young' shinigami

'_I won't! If I tell you two, you'll both lose control! Remember what happened last time you BOTH lost control?' _Sakura mind yelled, her thoughts on the brink of tears

'_...'_

'_**...'**_

Sakura sighed, there are only four people other than herself that know what truly happened, and why Sakura won't step foot in Oto

Tsunade was one, being the Hokage she knew about all the missions that Konoha's ninja went on,

The second was Hinata; the Hyuuga heiress was on the mission with Sakura

The third was the one to harmed Sakura

And the fourth was surprisingly Anko Mitarashi, who acted as Sakura's unofficial psychologist –which is saying a lot considering Anko's own mental state-

Sakura glared down at the map once again, wondering just what the hell she should do...

**SCENECHANGE**

"Tsunade-sama, do you think we should open it?" Shizune asked

"Of course we open it! It's from Orochimaru! Who cares if it's addressed to Danzo?" Tsunade yelled, whilst glaring at the seemingly innocent scroll

"B-but what if he finds out about it?"

"I'm the Hokage, if someone in this village is receiving messages from Orochimaru I'm aloud to know what it says!"

Putting her hands together, Tsunade channelled some chakra and with a small 'poof' the scroll rolled open

"Well at least it wasn't booby-trapped" Tsunade mumbled before picking up the scroll

"Danzo, I have some information for you that could help you destroy Tsunade's credibility..." Tsunade read, her eyes narrowing

"...there is a person whom is close to Tsunade that has a close connection to the Akatsuki, I was sure you'd be interested in this information, hence the reason for this message..." Tsunade frowned

"It's quite wordy isn't it Tsunade –sama?"

Tsunade hummed in agreement before continuing "The person in question is one Sakura Haruno..."

At this point Tsunade dropped the scroll with a gasp, her eyes widening

"T-there's no way... He's lying... Sakura would never" Shizune muttered just as shocked as Tsunade

With shaky hands Tsunade picked the scroll up and continued

"...I'm sure this information interests you, and there is proof to back it up, below is a mini-summon there are two objects that will appear and they will be all the proof you need, Orochimaru."

Frowning, Tsunade placed her hand on the summon spot, she wanted to see this 'proof' herself

With a small 'poof' the two objects appeared; one was a photo, the other a hitai-ate

Picking up the hitai-ate first, Tsunade saw that it was a slashed out Ame one

Placing it back down on the desk Tsunade picked up the photo, she recognized a couple of faces instantly, Orochimaru's, Itachi Uchiha's, two of those brats Jiraiya taught in Ame, though Tsunade noticed that his eyes were grey like the third brat's was, the last person Tsunade recognized was sitting in the middle of the group a cute grin on their face...

"Sakura..." Shizune gasped looking over her mentor's shoulder

Putting her face in her hands Tsunade muttered

"Damn it..."

* * *

**IT'S SHORT I KNOW FORGIVE ME! oh and review please :)**


End file.
